Making It Through
by Xeribearx93
Summary: They all had their problems. Steve was new, Tony was dealing with his father, Clint was dealing the deadly combination of dating more than one girl at a time, Thor was dealing with a trouble maker brother, Bruce was trying to save his relationship, Natasha was dealing with the pain, and Loki was just trying to make it through. Tony/Steve Thor/Loki Clint/Natahsa Bruce/OC Tony/Loki
1. Chapter 1

Stark High Institutional Education Learning Department. S.H. I. E. L. D School

This is the first time I've wrote many of these characters. Most of the teachers will be very Out of Character as I do not know much about them outside a few things I've learned from reading comics. The student characters back-stories have been altered to fit where I want this story to go. I slightly altered Thor and Loki's names to more modern. They still go by their comic/movie verse names.

S.H.I.E.L.D School Main Office

Outside the hallway the typical first day back to school calamity was ensuing. Most of the students had come during summer to pick up their books, but the few who had not scrambled to gather the ones they needed.

A tall man brushed his way down the hall. Students made sure to make plenty of room for him. They know he meant business. The man entered the main office of the school.

"Another school year starting Mr. Fury. You always say that every year is the big year for you to retire." Secretary Pepper Potts said greeting the principle of the esteemed S.H.I.E.L.D School. Mr. Fury filled his coffee cup with liquid energy for the fifth time since getting up.

"Pepper, I wouldn't dream of leaving. I love every minute I spend here at this… wonderful establishment." Mr. Fury replied his words steeped in sarcasm. Pepper stifled a giggle. "You're so good with the children Mr. Fury." Pepper said jokingly.

"No, If I leave who will control these little pieces of shit." Mr. Fury said to himself as he stepped into the hallway to begin his reign of terror. He just wasn't a principle; he was the very thing that would make these students successful, valuable adults. One day they would thank him. He didn't hate children. For the most part that is. Most of the students who went here were respectful, smart, and would turn out to be magnificent. There were however a select few who broke the schools standard mold.

After a quick scan of the hallways he had spent 30 years controlling, he knew it was going to be a long year. They were always incredibly long years. And with a especially rowdy group of seniors this year he would have to be extra vigilant and not let anything slip. This year was going to be an extremely big year, and nothing could get in the way of that. Nothing.

"No PDA!" He shouted at a couple holding hands as they walked down the hall. God these kids really got to him sometimes. Mr. Fury turned away and walked back into his home away from home.

The two immediately broke their hands apart….until they rounded the corner. The duo immediately broke into fits of laughter. "Looks like Old Nicky's still as grumpy as ever. " The male and handsome wild eyed boy said. "What would you expect, he spends more time here than he does at home. Would you want to spend 14 hours a day here?" The girl asked clinging to his arm.

"Hey, Clint!" A guy wearing a soccer jersey ran down the hall yelling. "You are coming to soccer tryouts tomorrow right man?" He asked coming to a stop. "Wouldn't miss it." Clint replied. "Great." The boy said sounding relieved. "We can't miss our Hawkeye on our team this year. We may actually get to make it to state playoffs. The team hasn't been to playoffs in five years." The other boy continued to speed down the hall.

The girl with Clint rolled her eyes and immediately dropped his arm. She was clearly not pleased. "I don't know why you even bother going. You know you're a shoe in for captain. Who else are they going to give it to, Sutton. Please you're the only one on that whole team who puts as much effort as you do." His female companion said walking across the hall to a wall of lockers.

"I know Natasha, but I just have to go. Everybody shows up to try outs. There could be college scouts. You know I can't afford to go to college without scholarships." Clint said emphasizing the word everyone. Natasha twirled the lock on the locker with force. She tapped her foot on the floor. "We've been over this." She said opening the locker. "I would be there if could. But I just can't." Natasha replied huffily shoving her leather jacket into the locker. "I know. You've got that big martial arts competition coming up. But for once I'd like to be more important than a room full of concrete blocks." Clint dejected.

Natasha whirled around. "You know…" She started but she was cut off by someone standing next to them. "I hate to intervene between you two quarreling love birds. But YOU are in front of MY locker. And I would really like to get into it. " A new male said pointing at Clint. "Good morning to you too Tony." Clint said stepping aside. Natasha quickly grabbed a gook and closed the locker.

"Looks like sunshine here woke up on the wrong side of the bed." A large male holding a equally tall slender girls hand said approaching the group. "Bite me Bruce." Tony angrily replied. "I would, but I'm not sure what diseases I would catch. I'll let the cheerleader of the week handle that." Bruce said waving his hands.

Natasha snorted quite loudly before turning and walking way. She snapped her fingers and pointed for Clint to follow her. "Be nice you two. Its just the first day, we've got 9 months to go." Clint said before following Natasha's trail.

The girl with Bruce stared silently at the ongoing scene.

"Who is this again?" Tony asked spinning the dial on his locker. "This is Sarah. You remember. I told you guys all about her." Bruce said smiling down at her.

"I don't recall" Tony said banging the locker open.

"I told you all about her. How her moms a government official., actually I think your dad knows her. And I told you about how we met at science camp. How she solved every single equation before even I could." Bruce glowed as he retold the story. "Really, we'll have to see if she can beat me." Tony said looking the girl over. "It's really not all that spectacular. Don't let him fool you." Sarah said shyly.

Tony was about to comment when another place placed himself next to Sarah and patted her arm.

"Don't worry fair maiden, the rest of Bruce's friends remember you. And as I told Bruce he had better keep a hold on you. For you are just as beautiful as you are smart." The male said smiling. "Oh that's so nice. Thank you." Sarah said flattered by the comment. "Um, Thor isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and don't worry about Tony. He's to busy trying to prove that he is in fact the center of the Universe. While the rest of us know he's really not." Thor said jokingly patting Tony's back.

"What!" Tony said with a gasp. "You mean I'm NOT the center of the universe? Oh, woes me!" Tony exclaimed mockingly overacting.

"I'm afraid soon you'll have to deal with someone else trying to steal that thunder from you." Thor said accessing his own locker. Seeing Thor getting his things, Bruce realized how late it was. He and Sarah left not wanting to be late.

"Really? Who things they can stand up to the unrealistically large ego of Mau." Tony said closing his locker.

"My brother." Thor replied with a sigh as the bell rang. The two turned to head off to first period.

Mr. Fury barreled down the hall. "Shoo, In class now all of you." He said at a few students standing around talking. "I really hate kids."

"How'd you know his name? I don't remember telling you any of my friends names." Bruce asked Sarah as they walked toward the science lab. "I have been here since last semester, and he is practically a god to the football team." Sarah replied shrugging It off.


	2. Chapter 2

A plane somewhere above Europe.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Odinson?" A rather scantly clad flight attendant asked. 'Woman and their need to wear as little clothing as possible.' Loki thought to himself shaking his head. He just did not understand the way that Women thought.

"No thank you. And please call me Lokin." Loki said patting said flight attendants arm. He looked up and read the Woman's name tag. " Thank you Angela, that will be all." He added as she handed him his laptop.

"Well if you need anything don't be afraid to call." Angela the flight attendant said walking back up the aisle.

Loki powered his computer up seething. His parents, well now he supposed he could never call them his parents again. No that would never do. The people who raised him. There that sounded better. Had just last week informed him as well as his brother that he was adopted.

Loki had always known he was different from his family. He could just feel it. They weren't anything alike. And it didn't take him very much of his 18 years to figure out that he in fact was different.

They were athletic, muscular, blondes with piercing blue eyes. Who enjoyed a good sport. While he was more slender with raven colored hair and green eyes. Loki had no interest in sports. His brother had tried countless times to get him involved in all the things that he did. But Loki would always end up with scratches and bruises. The worst he ever got was a broken leg due to an attempt at lacrosse.

He had a different skill set. He was smart. Deceitfully so. He caught on to his knack for mischief at a young age. Ever since then he had been pulling pranks, from small to elaborate he had done most anything a person could imagine. Pulling pranks was what he did. And to him no sport could ever compare. He always left enough for them to KNOW it was him who had done it. But he never left enough evidence to actually accuse him of anything.

He loved technology and could spend hours tinkering with it. From taking it apart and putting it back together to just studying it. He found all kinds of technology fascinating.

He enjoyed reading, anything and everything. News paper articles, text books, magazine articles. He could spend hours in a library. Loki and his brother Thor's tutors always had trouble getting Thor to even pick a book up.

And other than those differences he new he was different from his brother in another way. By the time Loki and Thor were fourteen Thor had gone through a slew of girlfriends.

All of them were top notch society girls being as their family was royalty. And their parents could never let their babies be seen with anything but the best. They were convinced that it would reflect badly on the family. His brother however didn't care who he was seen with as long as she was beautiful and didn't make him look stupid.

Thor never stayed with one for long,

some barley a week. Others lasted longer but Thor never dated a girl longer than a month.

He always found something wrong with them. If Thor even found the most miniscule thing wrong with them, they were gone. Kicked to the curb and left. And Thor easily moved on to the next. This was a ever reoccurring routine

But Loki, he was not interested in females. He tried several times. He tried to be like his brother. It just never seemed to work out. He thought that they should be treated with respect after all they were people too. It wasn't that he didn't like them. He in his own special way did. Loki even became very good friends with some of them, he didn't just cast them to the curb like Thor when he was done with them.

Where Thor chose beauty, Loki chose brains. He just couldn't ever be romantically interested in them. Even the smartest girls would not interest him. The one and only time he kissed a girl he knew it just wasn't meant to be.

She was a very nice, pretty, surprisingly bright. And it wasn't her fault. He reasoned that if he would ever have feelings for a girl that it would be for her.

But no. Besides girls were clingy, always talking and they gossiped far too much for Loki's liking. And even the brightest girls were overly concerned with their looks and clothes.

Luckily he was saved the embarrassment of telling her what, after many tries at girls, he had discovered about himself. That he was not interested in them. That he was gay. He thanked the gods for weeks that her mother was a foreign diplomat and that one of her other children had became ill. And as a result they had to rush home.

Anyway, he didn't suppose that mattered anymore. He had other things to worry about now. He would never forgive his- those people who raised him. For not telling him he was adopted. It wasn't that he cared that he wasn't really their child. It was just the fact that they hadn't bothered to tell him.

Instead of dealing with it, they carted him off the New York. To live with his Aunt and finish out his senior year of schooling with his brother.

'No.' He thought defiantly. If they were going to do this to him. He would do what he did best. Loki planned to cause as much trouble as he possibly could.

"Mr. Lokin, are you sure you don't need anything else?" The same flight attendant as earlier asked coming back down the aisle.

"No I… Actually yes. How much time until we arrive?" Loki asked.

"Oh, I'd say about 16 hours." Angela replied before moving on.

'Perfect; Loki thought. The first place he would start was with the schools database. And his dear brothers friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people reading this. This story has 198 views which is amazing. However I could really use some feedback on what you like, what you don't like. What you'd like to see and so forth. I haven't really gotten any yet so I don't know if it's not any good or what I need to change.

In this chapter we meet Steve. His back stories a lot different than in the comic/movie verse. So if there are any questions feel free to ask.

…...

Earlier that morning: John F. Kennedy International Airport

The airport was teeming with activity. People coming and going.

"Now Stevie. I know ever since you turned 18 you've been insistent that you can take care of yourself." A tall blonde woman wearing a military uniform lectured a boy who looked much like her. "But please let your Aunt do this. It would mean so much to her. You know it's been ages since you're father has contacted her." She continued.

That was true. His fathers whole family was military oriented. His Aunt Luna had decided that she did not want to go into the military. She wanted to be a teacher instead. Steve commended her making that decision. It did however have a cost. Her whole family cut her off. They refused to see her, to talk to her, refused to have anything to do with her.

"I don't know mom. I've adjusted pretty well to bouncing from place to place. I'm sure this'll be no different." Steve said stubbornly. He should be able to take care of himself very well. After all they had left him alone with just a nanny for 18 years.

"Oh, Stevie don't be like that." The woman said hugging him. "We love you very much, we wouldn't have left you alone if we didn't have to. Isn't that right…" She said looking up at a man who had joined them. He was wearing an identical uniform. "We've told you were sorry about this a million times Steve. We've both got duties to our Country." The man said patting Steve's shoulder. "I know that dad." Steve shook his fathers had away.

"Its just that…" Steve started but was interrupted by the intercom.

"Flight 815 to Afghanistan leaving now. Repeat flight 815 to Afghanistan leaving now." A sea of uniforms made its way to the terminal.

"We've got to go now son. Be a good boy for your Aunt." His father said while lifting his pack onto his back. "Yes Sir." Steve replied like the good little soldier he was expected to be "That's my boy!" Steve's father said shaking his hand. 'God' Steve thought. 'My own father and he can't even give me a hug.' "Stevie I've got all your school supplies ready back at the apartment. Don't forget class starts at 0800 hours. You're Aunt Luna is expecting you at her house after school gets out." His mom said hugging him.

'Military time typical. Way to sound normal mom' Steve thought. "I love you sweetie. I'll write you every chance I get." She said letting him go. "I love you too mom." Steve said as his parents walked away.

As he headed out of the airport he stopped and watched the seemingly endless sea of uniforms. A mostly well oiled machine. All walked the same, all looked the same. Even off duty you could tell these people lived and breathed for their jobs.

As both his parents were high ranking officers. Hell half his family were or had been high ranking officers. This was what was expected of him, to become part of the machine.

His parents had always just assumed that their little boy: their protégé. Would join the military just like them.

He had always been good. Always been polite and friendly, respectful and obedient. The one thing he hated, well one of the few things he hated. Was that his parents were never there.

When they were home it was only for brief periods of time, and they were almost never home at the same time. They had missed so much of his life.

They didn't know him, they knew a version of their son that they had fabricated.

To them he was a person who just couldn't wait to enlist into the military. A person who wanted to be just like them. All those missed birthdays and Christmases had been full of G.I Joes, tanks, play guns, toy soldiers, and every other kind of military toy possible.

And for his 18th birthday: a gun and an advanced enlistment slip. He had to sign up for the draft, it was against the law not to. And he would really rather stay out of jail. But that would be the only way he would ever join the military, if there was a need to draft. He saw what it had done to his parents.

No they didn't know him. He was interested in learning. And being as smart as he possibly could. He wanted to learn to be a better father to the children he would eventually have. His big dream was going onto college, not the military.

The only person who had ever really known him his parents sent away without so much as a thank you for raising their son for 18 years. But big boys didn't need nannies.

As he reached his car, on the lowest level of the parking deck he kicked the tire. He was tired of being their compliant, reliable son. Another thing he hated was that he was never asked about anything in his whole mess of a life.

He wasn't asked if he missed his parents or approved of tier careers. He wasn't asked what he liked. Instead they blindly believed that the only thing he was interested in was being like them.

He wasn't asked where he wanted to live. He was carted off wherever they needed to leave from. Wherever they wanted him to go he went, but not willingly. Steve had been to 36 different schools over the last 13 years. He never had time to make any real friends, and when he did he'd only end up leaving soon.

But that was all changing. He was 18 now. He was an adult. He didn't have to listen to them anymore. He didn't have to go wherever they wanted him to go. And with writing as their only communications it would be weeks before they found out he wasn't really staying with his Aunt. And even when they did they couldn't really do anything about it.

As Steve pulled out of the parking lot and on his way back to the apartment he silently cursed.

This was his life.

And he was never once asked what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter will mostly be setting the rest of the story up. Who has what class when and stuff like that. The first part of this chapter will just be a schedule so I myself don't get lost and so that we can keep up with where what characters are where and when. And if anyone catches I did my time wrong on the schedule please tell me. It was about one in the morning when I wrote this and my mind wasn't really working. I think it's right though.

…...

8:00 Science lab 103- Edwin Jarvis's room

As the bell rang students filled into the room. As the group had compared schedules earlier this was one of only two classes that they had together. Bruce and Sarah being the fist of their group into the room procured seats for everyone at a large round table in the back of the room.

Bruce pulled out the list he had complied of their classes. He felt the need to know where they were, so if he ever needed any of them it wouldn't take much time to track them down.

The school day here was a little different than most schools. They went from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. They had five classes each being an hour and thirty minutes long. About a hour and 20 minutes in the middle of the day was reserved for lunch.

First period for all of them was here in the science lab, from 8:00 to 9:30

2nd period was from 9:35 to 11:05. Tony and Clint had English. Sarah had early childhood 2 in the on site daycare. Thor, Natasha and himself had history.

Everyone in the school had the same lunch period. They were given a few extra minutes to get back from lunch. from 11:05 to 12:20. The whole school was open during that time so if you didn't want to eat you could just hang around, or if you had work that needed to be done it gave time to do it.

The group had previously talked and since seniors were the only ones allowed off campus during that hour, they decided to take advantage of that. The cafeteria food was standard issue ick. It never seemed to change from one year to another. Always the same old crap. They had been eating it for 12 years, and none of the group was too excited about the prospect of having to eat it for another year. There were several fast food places within walking distance of the school that they planned to frequent throughout the year.

After lunch was third period which ran from 12:20 to 1:40. The whole group had gym.

Fourth went from 1:45 to 2:15. Bruce, Natasha had English. Sarah, Tony and Thor had month. And Clint was all alone in history.

Fifth period, that last and most looked forward to class of the day for all of us went from 2:20 to 4:00. Bruce, Clint and Natasha had math. Tony, Sarah and Thor went to Theatre Arts class.

"Oh yeah!" Clint's voice shouted as he entered the room. "Round tables dude." Clint said sitting next to me. He held his hand up for a high five. Bruce rolled his eyes and did not return the gesture.

Sarah however laughed and returned it. She immediately removed her hand. "oh, I'm sorry. Was that okay I know were not friends yet, and I didn't know if you would be comfortable with me touching you." Sarah said flustered.

"I'm absolutely okay with it." Clint said waving it off. "Anyone who shares my joy about round tables is a friend of mine." They started a discussion about video games. Natasha was next to enter and placed herself next to Clint. She looked rather bored and picked at her nails. "No way!" Clint said loudly. "There is no way you can think Portal is better than Halo." Clint exclaimed. "I just like it better." Sarah replied shrugging. Thor entered the room and searched for our table. Bruce waved to him and he came over.

"Is this seat occupied Miss Sarah?" Thor asked. "Oh, no feel free to sit in it." Sarah said pulling the seat out.

Bruce wasn't really the jealous type., but who did Thor think he was. Turning all the charm onto Bruce's girl. Just because he happened to be foreign royalty meant nothing to me. Neither did the fact that he was one of the football teams best players. He could have any girl he wanted in a few seconds flat.

Bruce couldn't lose Sarah to him. It was rather sad really just how hard he had fallen for her in such a small amount of time. Before Bruce met her all that mattered was science. His first and true love. He needed someone who would respect that. Someone just as smart as he was. All the girls at this school didn't have anything near that.

Bruce knew he was one lucky guy when Sarah had moved here halfway through the second semester, just weeks before summer. He thought he had lost her once summer came. He hadn't been able to work up the courage to talk to her much outside of class. She was everything that Bruce was looking for. Smart, pretty, a little dorky. She had her flaws: her family being a rather large one. But to Bruce she was perfect.

Bruce was jarred out of his thoughts as the bell rang. Tony rushed in at the last second. "Just in time buddy." Clint said as Tony walked over to our table and sat down next to Natasha. "Old Jarvis isn't even here yet. So I don't see how it matters." Natasha interjected. "Oh sweet round tables." Tony exclaimed. "I dub us, The knights of the round table." Tony said leaning back in his chair. He stopped and looked around the table. "And Natasha and Sarah." Tony added. "What!" Natasha said loudly as she rolling her eyes.

"I can be a knight if I want to." She said glaring at Tony. "You can be a sorceress. I always though Sorceress's were badass." Clint said trying to be helpful. Natasha stared daggers at him. "You know with all the magic and stuff." Clint added. He knew it would be best not to make Natasha mad. She had been edgy lately.

"Oh crap." Bruce exclaimed looking down at his bag. "I forgot to come get my books over summer break." Mr. Jarvis the seemingly ancient science teacher strolled into the room. "Alright children. Lets settle down." Jarvis said taking his place at the front of the classroom.

…...

This one was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. I just didn't want to bore anyone to death with technical stuff but it had to be done, if not for readers for my own sanity later on.

I already have some of the upcoming chapters wrote up. I'll get around to typing and posting them when I can. I just can't flat out type something. I feel the need to write it and then type it. If I try to type it blank I just can't thank of anything to right.

Pleas let me know what you think so far. I need to know what direction this needs to go in.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank mlover4evr, Miss Galleta, AxelNeumann, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, 4evaFranyify, and fallfromreality for adding this to their alerts. And Kissimi for adding it to their favorites.

…...

Main office.

Steve walked into his new school. School number 37. And hopefully the last.

At first he was impressed by the size of the school. It was huge. 3 floors panning for what seemed forever. Most of his other schools were in small towns, and were average sized schools As he looked closer he noticed the art work all over the walls. Steve let out a low whistle as he made his way to the office.

Sure he was about ten minutes late, but he was the new kid after all. Surely they could make an exception.

He slung the old, worn-out leather shoulder bag that housed the paper, notebooks and pens necessary for a new year.

He opened the door to the office and poked his head in. Seeing the secretary at her desk he stepped up to the counter. Pepper who still had files to process from last year was preoccupied by playing Angry Birds on her phone.

"Ma'am?" Steve asked leaning slightly over the counter. "Take that you rotten pig!" Pepper screamed. "Um, excuse me Ma'am." Steve said again a little louder. Trying to get attention of the bird bomb diving secretary.

Pepper looked up alarmed. "Oh, hello." She said stashing her phone under a teetering pile of paperwork. "Can I help you with something?" She asked. "Yes. I'm new here." Steve replied looking over the desk.

He had never been too tidy, but this are would put a disaster area to shame. Even the most hazardous areas paled in comparison to this ladies desk.

Peppers face paled. And she visibly frowned. The new student. That meant she had to dig through all this paper work to find his class schedule.

After a few minutes of searching she pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. "Aha!" Pepper exclaimed pulling the paper closer to her for inspection. " I don't suppose your name would be Amy Chang would it?" Pepper asked laughing.

"No Ma'am. Steve Rogers. I don't think I could pull Amy off very well." Steve replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't call me Ma'am. My mother is Ma'am." Pepper said cringing. Sometimes working here made her feel ancient.

"Alright. Ma…Miss." Steve said politely. "A little old fashioned aren't you?" She asked teasingly.

Steve shrugged. One supposed that they could call him old fashioned. Sometimes he felt out of place in a world full of constant change.

"Well here we go Steve. Looks like you've missed a good 25 minutes of you science class. Mr. Jarvis is still probably giving his usual spiel. That man can talk forever and a day. So lets go get you your books." Pepper said taking the piece of paper and standing up.

Steve strode to the door and opened it. "After you Ma'am." Steve said cheerfully. He instantly caught the mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. Miss." Steve corrected himself.

…...

This one was super short but there's only so much you can write about an office. I would appreciate feedback about how this is going so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Science lab.

Mr. Jarvis stood at the front of the class giving a lecture. Most of the students were not listening. A few people in the class including Bruce and Tony were avidly paying attention and copying the agenda off the smart board that was next to Jarvis.

It was not that Jarvis enjoyed giving the same speech every year, he just felt the need to let the children know what they were in for. That there would be no exceptions, no compromises, no excuses. There would however be lots of very hard work.

"So, we are clear that we are all going to conduct ourselves in this manner." Mr. Jarvis droned finishing the 45 minute speech on how they were all big boys and girls, and he expected them to act like it. He didn't expect any misbehavior out of this class, but it wouldn't hurt to remind them that this was his classroom and he made the rules. He would not tolerate even the slightest problems. Jarvis treated everyone like they were four years old. Like they needed his constant supervision even on the smallest of things.

Tony was treated no different. For this reason Jarvis was his favorite teacher. All the other teachers in the school acted like Tony was gods gift to the world. That was his fathers doing, his father being who he was that is. Tony liked Jarvis because he treated everyone the same, no one any different or special. Plus like Jarvis always joked: he hated all of them equally.

Tony copied down the semesters agenda off the board. Jarvis could have printed it out and given it to them. But everyone in the class only had two semesters left. Every thing else would be easy for them, he may as well give them something to remind them just exactly how many days were left.

"Alright, first lesson." Jarvis told the zombie like class. 8am on the first day of school was no excuse for him not to put them to work. The room filled with groans. Jarvis looked around the room.

"Notes are optional. They are however I highly encouraged taking them. As you will be able to use them on all tests and the big final at the end of the semester." Jarvis told the class. He looked over the room again. His final was notorious for being the toughest test in a 4 state area. Countless students failed it every year.

Tony poked Clint who had fallen asleep. Natasha looked down at the puddle of drool on the desk next to Clint's head and inched away. Thor who had been doodling threw a was of paper at Clint.

"Mr. Barton!" Jarvis called across the room. Clint immediately shot up. "Can you tell me what climate change is?" Jarvis asked.

'So, that's how it's going to be this year." Tony thought to himself. 'Note to self, never fall asleep.' Clint looked around the table for a answer. Bruce quickly scribbled some thing on a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Clint.

"I'm waiting Mr. Barton." Jarvis said tapping the smart board next to him. Clint squinted at the paper.

"Um, wheat patent charges?" Clint answered reading off the paper before crumpling it up. The whole table groaned. "Weather pattern changes you idiot." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"You know what that means." Jarvis said pulling out a stack of papers. Tony immediately knew what was going on. "Pop quiz." Jarvis loudly bellowed across the room.

The room once again erupted in groans. There was a sharp rap on the door. "now quite down children. Mrs. Hall would you pass these out?" Jarvis asked a girl in the front row. There was another knock. "I'm coming god gracious." Jarvis said handing off the papers and making his way to the door. "Yes what is it?" He asked opening it.

"Way to go dummy." Tony said throwing a pen at Clint. "It's not my fault Bruce has terrible hand writing." Clint said defending himself. He threw the crumpled ball of paper at Tony. Tony un crumpled the ball and read it for himself. "Wow, Really. I've seen doctors with better hand writing. Even my father has better hand writing than this." Tony said tossing it back to Bruce.

"Alright settle down." Jarvis said stepping into the room. He wasn't alone though. "Mr. Rogers. F you'll sit in that empty seat at the last table." Jarvis told the person with him as he walked back to his desk. The new kid nodded his head before he started heading toward the table.

"Once everyone gets their test, there is to be absolute silence. I want to know what you know, not your friends." Jarvis said glaring at Clint.

The new kid reached the table. "Um hi. Can I sit here?" He asked. "No." Tony answered dead pan. "Oh, um okay." The kid said starting to turn away.

"I was just kidding, what's your name?" Tony said pulling out the seat next to him. "I'm Steve." New kid replied sitting down. "Tony." Tony said patting Steve's back. Greetings and names were exchanged. Tony looked the new kid over. He didn't feel like he was going to be a big threat.

Tony was King of the school. He couldn't have some newbie taking that away from him. This was the only place Tony felt appreciated for who he really was. Not just who his father happened to be. Once people found out who his father was everything was easy sailing for Tony.

Howard Stark was the worlds most successful inventor, entrepreneur, business man and scientist. You name it Howard Stark had done it. Most likely invented or had something to do with it.

Howard was hard on Tony. He expected good grades, behavior befit for their position and overall excellence. But in return Tony lived a good life.

It was a well known fact that Tony had access to anything he wanted. Be it cars, money, equipment, games, p or play things.

And he always had more than enough female and male partners. Anyone who dared be little Tony for his sexuality was promptly brought to a very rock hard bottom.

His father didn't care to destroy anyone who made his boy feel like he couldn't be what he wanted to be.

This Steve, Tony would have to check his file out. He kept his circle of close friend tightly knit. But he couldn't see any problem with adding a few more.

The test finally arrived at their table. Steve smiled at Tony as he passed the stack of tests to him. 'It's the nice ones you have to watch out for. They always over compensate for something.' Tony thought to himself before smiling back.

"Hey guys?" Clint asked softly. "What's climate change again?"

…...

I wanted this to be a little longer but it's almost 2 in the morning and I just couldn't think of anything else to write on this right now. A quick thank you to DuctTapeRoses for adding this to their alert and favorites. And to 4evaFranyify for the fantastic review. You're the first one for this and it made me extremely happy seeing it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple chapters will basically just starting classes. Boring I know but I just can't skip them getting to know each other. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I felt the need to update. I'll probably go back and mess with this one later.

…...

The bell rang 30 grueling minutes later. Most of the students rushed to get out the doors. "No running children!" Jarvis called after them.

The group remained in the back of the room. "So happy first day huh." Natasha said pulling her nail file out of her purse. "Nothing says welcome to school like a test. Especially since It's your first day." Tony said laughing and patting Steve's arm.

"Hey Steve, if you let me see your schedule I can tell you what classes you have." Bruce said pulling out the paper with everyone's classes on it. "That would be great." Steve said pulling the folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here ya go." He said handing it over to Bruce.

After studying and comparing Bruce smiled. "Well looks like you're in luck. Most of your classes are at least with one of us." He said handing the paper back to Steve.

"Come on Clint. We can't be late on the first day." Natasha said snapping her fingers and walking away. "It was nice to meet you." Clint told Steve before dashing off behind Natasha.

"I should go as well. See you later guys." Thor said before walking away as well. "Their right passings are only five minutes. You've got second period with Sarah- Child care 2. And third we all have gym together." Bruce told Steve before rushing off. "Child care?" Tony asked snorting.

"You like kids?" There was a brief moment of silence. "Yeah, I love them." Steve replied shrugging. Tony chuckled and went on his way.

"I'll follow you. If you're ready." Steve said nicely. He looked slightly down at Sarah. "The child care centers this way. I assume you took the first part." Sarah said leading Steve down one of the long hallways. Steve nodded. "And you know theirs no book work to this part. Just hands on stuff. Not many people take the second part, I think there's only two other girls in the class." Sarah explained as they continued down the hall.

Steve looked around amazed by the school. There were just so many things going on at once.

They eventually came to a large part of the building that was shut off by two thick metal doors. Sarah waved to a security camera above the door and the doors opened.

"Well here we are." Sarah said stepping inside the doors., which led to another long hallway with only one door. Sarah stepped forward and opened it. "Um, put your stuff on the floor in the cubby center." Sarah said lading him to the cubbies next to the door. Following her lead he put his stuff down. A little boy about four walked over to them. "Hi. Sari." He said in his broken toddler speech.

"Hey Zack." Sarah said bending down to the childs level. "Where are Mrs. Angie and Mrs. Carla?" Sarah asked picking the small child up. "In the kitchen making breakfast." Zack said playing with Sarah's necklace.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the teachers." Sarah said to Steve. They walked through the room. Stepping over abandoned toys and walking past children playing quietly in the centers. Children were usually rowdy and energetic. He guessed it was the first day back for them as well and were just tired.

Steve also noticed that there were only 8 children. The space was so huge and so well stocked with toys he had suspected many more. They reached a child size gate outside the kitchen area.

"Well look who it is." A large blonde woman exclaimed upon seeing Sarah. "Yep, looks like you didn't manage to scare me away." Sarah replied laughing. "Come on in sugar." The short brunette next to the other woman said.

Sarah sat Zack down. "Go play buddy." She told him ruffling his hair. Once he was gone Sarah opened the gate.

"And you must be Steve." The blonde woman said pulling a pan out of one of the cabinets.

"Yeah." Steve said extending his hand. "I'm Carla and this is Angie. Were the teachers." Carla said warmly. Steve could picture here as a grammar, someone who all the kids loved. Someone who would seriously fatten you up given the chance.

"And we don't shake hands." Angie said lightly. "Oh.".' Steve said pulling his hand pack.

"Nope, we hug." Angie said laughing. Both women gave Steve large hugs. "Carla?" A voice from within the center called. "In the kitchen sweetie." Carla yelled.

"You know were so glad to have you." Angie said to Steve. "Not many guys are interested in this." She finished.

Two girls appeared at the gate. "And these are your other classmates, Maria and Peggy." Carla said introducing the girls.

"If I can get you girls to set up breakfast I'll explain the rules to Steve." Angie told them before leading Steve out of the kitchen.

…...

English room 215

English was Clint's least favorite subject. He didn't understand why it was so important that they learned about a language they already spoke and read stuff written by a bunch now of dead people.

"Welcome to English 4." The teacher of the class and on of Clint's favorites said putting a piece of paper underneath the ELMO projector. He liked Mr. Coulson. To Clint the made English ten times easier to understand. And he was even cool enough to let his student call him Phil. Not that any of them ever did, out of fear Fury would find out and write them all up for disrespect.

"You'll find the paper I just put up on the Smart Board on your desks. I'd recommend keeping that, it had the different books we will be reading as well as a list you are to choose five off of and either write reports or do projects.' Mr. Coulson said tapping the Smart Board.

Clint picked his list up and looked over at Tony who was sitting next to him. As if reading his mind Tony patted him on the back. "Don't worry buddy, I'll help you." Tony said pulling out his own list. "Thanks Tony, I just don't ever seem to get this stuff." Clint said scanning the list.

"The mandatory three this year are a little different. Some teachers did not follow the Junior reading list so were going to be reading _Night _by Elie Wiesel this year instead of _Flowers For Algernon._" Mr. Coulson said following his own list.

"_Night_'s a Holocaust survivors story. It gets pretty gruesome and a lot of people stop reading it halfway. And I know people always say the first parts the worst but believe me, the worst part from the middle on toward the end." Mr. Coulson said holding up a copy of the book.

"Next up will be a book that you're all familiar with in one way or another. Whether it be late night horror movie marathons or Halloween does not matter." Mr. Coulson said smiling. "Any one care to take a guess?" He asked. After a moment of silence he held out his arms stiffly. "Frankenstein." He said amused.

"One big difference from the book, and a reason to read it and not just do reports off the movie is that Frankenstein is the scientist not the monster." Mr. Coulson explained. "And fun fact. Did you know Mary Shelly wrote Frankenstein because Lord Byron challenged a group of his friends to write the scariest story they could." Mr. Coulson said with much enthusiasm.

This was the reason Clint Loved Mr. Coulson. He always made even the most boring of books interesting. And one could clearly tell he loved his job.

"And the last one's really not one book." Mr. Coulson said. "Yes I know I said three but were not going to read all of these few." Mr. Coulson continued.

He pointed to a stack of dusty books. "Shakespeare." He said. Groans filled the classroom.

"And you can choose any of the five blow those three. Project ideas are on the back." Mr. Coulson said starting to pass out the first book.

Clint looked down at the list. _Gulliver's Travels_? _A Street Car Named Desire_? _To Kill A Mockingbird_? Those were among several others. Clint didn't know how he was ever going to get through this semester.

"Alright page one, Mr. Barton would you start us off?"

…...

Natasha flipped through the Civics and Government text book. This was the only school she knew of that did Civics senior year instead of junior.

Natasha liked history. Everything involved with it. Ancient cultures were her favorite. You could learn so many things from history.

Mr. Kent wasn't so bad either. He was a stickler for grammar and expected papers to be perfectly written, well phrased, and have no spelling mistakes. He always enjoyed reading the students papers. One always got the feeling that he would rather be writing than teaching. In fact he was the advisor of the school news paper, as well as the yearbook.

Natasha had worked on the newspaper last year and had found that she enjoyed it. It gave her something to do beside karate, and she loved her friends and Clint very much. But she could only spend so much time with them. She glanced over at Bruce and Thor who were sitting with her.

Mr. Kent had given them the first part of the class to look through the book. Everyone knew that he was finishing the Hunger Games though and was just too busy to teach.

Oh well she would just start the first chapter herself than.

Chapter One: Early American History

…...

So there we go. I'll probably go back and change the first part sooner or later. Anyway it's almost one in the morning I'm going to catch some sleep. I'm trying to update once a day, do I'll update sometime tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I was gonna update yesterday as planned but some things came up. I went over to a friends and forgot to put sunscreen on while we were in the pool. I need spf 900 just to stay alive so I got burnt up pretty bad, and when I came home the last thing I wanted to do was write.

…...

After explaining the rules, which Steve expected more of, Carla had him work with some of the kids.

The rules weren't really hard at all to remember. All this class really did was fix/set up breakfast and play with the kids in centers until the class got out. The third period was the hard class, they had to do lunch, play with them outside, go through carpet time, and set up and stay through the beginning of nap time.

The centers consisted of blocks, play house, reading, computer, science, small manipulative, art, and a few that were used less often like water tables and the television center.

The children in the center were all children of teachers. He learned from Carla that their program used to be huge and used to have about 40 kids. However the new daycare center in the city were most of the parents worked was more convenient to them than driving almost 20 minutes outside of the city.

Not many people were thrilled with the idea of their children being around inexperienced untrained students either.

Luckily Steve was a people person and he loved children.

He spent most of his morning playing with Mari-Beth Coulson and Molly Kent in the play house center. They played with the centers baby dolls non stop until Carla convinced them to let the babies sleep and go play in the blocks center.

Steve then went over to the science center where Daniel Xavier was sorting sea shells into different piles. He could tell this kid was smart just by the way he talked about what he was doing.

And then there was Milo Grey who didn't seem to like anyone in the room. Steve had found him in the blocks center playing alone. When Steve sat next to him Milo ran off. He seemed to do this with everyone, even the other children.

The only problem that morning arose when Pandora Ross decided she wanted to read the book Scarlett Maximoff had instead of any of the others in the center. The problem was simply solved by Angie reading it to both of them.

The only children he didn't play with that morning were Alex Pryde and Carisa Fraile, who went out of the room with the special education teacher.

As soon as the day started it seemed to end. The class seemingly passed by in no time and the bell for third period rang.

…...

English

Clint followed along as Mr. Coulson read from the book. After he had finished reading his designated page a few others had volunteered to read. After that there weren't so many volunteers so Mr. Coulson began reading it on his own.

"At dawn we were in the street, ready to leave. This time, there were no Hungarian police. It had been agreed that the Jewish Council would handle everything by itself. Our convoy headed toward the main synagogue. The town seemed deserted. But behind the shutters our friends of yesterday were probably waiting for the moment when they could loot our homes." Mr. Coulson read.

He paused for a moment and put his bookmark in the book. "What's going on right now?" He asked making sure that the class was paying attention. "Um, their going to that synagogue place." A girl behind me said. "Yes, but their getting ready to send them away. Imagine, you don't know where you're going, you don't know when you're coming back. You're only allowed what items you can carry. Wouldn't that be scary?" Mr. Coulson asked.

He continued reading. "The synagogue resembled a large railroad station: baggage and tears. The altar was shattered, the wall coverings shredded, the walls themselves bare. There were so many of us, we could hardly breathe. The twenty-four hours we spent there were horrendous. The men were downstairs, the women upstairs. It was Saturday-the Sabbath=and it was as though we were there to attend services. Forbidden to go outside, people relieved themselves in a corner. The next morning, we walked toward the station, where a convoy of cattle cars was waiting. The Hungarian police made us climb into cars, eighty persons in each." He read. He paused again.

"Eight people in one car. They were using cattle cars but still eighty people in one." Mr. Coulson commented before starting to read again.

"They handed us some bread, a few pails of water. They checked the bars on the windows to make sure they would not come loose. The cars were sealed. One person was placed in charge of every car: If someone managed to escape, that person would be shot. Two Gestapo officers strolled down the length of the platform. They were all smiled" all things considered, it had gone very smoothly. A prolonged whistle pierced the air. The wheels began to grind. We were on our way." Mr. Coulson read finishing the chapter.

"Alright, well that was the first chapter. I think the bells fixing to ring, so on you're way out pick up this sheet." Mr. Coulson said placing a stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

"It's only four questions, so it's nothing hard. And we read about all of it. It shouldn't be hard at all." He explained.

The bell rang.

…...

History.

Natasha stared up at the ceiling counting the tiles. For the past hour they had done absolutely nothing. She understood that it was the first day back and they were all trying to adjust to being back here, but they could at least do something instead of just sitting around.

She had finished chapter one about twenty minutes ago. It was just a review chapter from U.S. History last year on the American Revolution. Most of the first chapters in the book were review. For some reason the people who made the curriculum thought they needed to spent half of the class reviewing the material from another class.

It really made no sense to Natasha. Just as she was about to go crazy with boredom Mr. Kent put down his book.

"Well I think that we've all had more than enough time to go over the first chapter." He said leaning back in his chair. He looked around the room about half of the class was sleeping, the other half looked so bored it would only be minutes until they went to sleep.

Oh well first day back and all, he figured he'd let them sleep. "I'd like to start by saying welcome to Civics." Mr. Kent said ignoring the sleepers. "Civics really isn't hard. It's the economy part at the end of the semester that gets so many people." He continued.

Natasha sighed. This was going to be a very long semester if things didn't start picking up.

"And the way the economies been lately it's very important for you to know what you're getting into after you graduate." Mr. Kent explained.

"Anyway, the first chapter is mostly about the American Revolution. Which you should have studied about last year." Mr. Kent said pulling his own book out.

"So for the first assignment, homework to be turned in tomorrow will be five things about the American Revolution." Mr. Kent wrote the homework on a sticky note and put it on the front of his book.

Natasha crossed her arms. That was it? The only productive thing they had done today was get a homework assignment? When the bell rang she stormed out the door.

…...

The things that are read in the English part come straight from the book _Night, which I do not own._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been on vacation to the beach. I didn't have internet plus I was too lazy to write chapters ahead of time while I was on vacation, My mom and grandma and a bunch of my other family were there too, and boy would my mother kill me if she knew exactly what I was planning on writing. I'm almost 19 but she still freaks out about me and all the weird things I do.

So here's a chapter about gym...

...

"Alright come on we have to get going." Sarah said gathering her things and walking out of the child care. Steve hurried to pick his bag up and follow her. He didn't want to loose her, he had no idea where he was going and wasn't too keen on asking for directions.

Steve stepped outside the door and expected to see her waiting on him. Sarah however, was already speeding down the hallway and Steve raced to keep up with her. "Where are we going?" Steve asked wondering why they were going down the halls falls so fast. "Gym, come on try to keep up." Sarah said sprinting up a flight of stairs. "Why are we going so fast? This is just my first day but I was clued in on the fact that we have five minutes between classes." Steve said almost falling up the steps. Sarah stopped and waited for him at the top. She tapped her foot. She didn't like to be late, the earlier she could be the better. She hoped he wouldn't slow her down. "We have to make it up to the east side of the third floor." Sarah said taking off again. "Oh." Steve replied catching up to her. They raced down the hall and up another flight of stairs. Halfway up the flight Steve ran into Tony. Literally ran into him. Sarah seeing that Toy was there continued he hurried race to the gym.

"Whoa there Flash, what's the hurry?" Tony asked grabbing Steves arm to keep him from falling. "Just trying to keep up with Sarah." Steve said continued up the stairs at a now much slower pace. "Well then, just stick with me kid, we wouldn't want you dieing on your first day here." Tony said laughing.

...

When Steve and Tony arrived at the gym most of the rest of the group was waiting. All that was left were Clint and Natasha. "First floor?" Thor asked Sarah. "Yeah we had to come from the childcare." She replied. "Long walk huh?" Thor asked. "Yeah If I had known the layout, I probably would have chosen another class for first." Steve said. The bell rang and the last of the straggles came in. Natasha stormed in visibly upset. She was fuming, the group knew something horrible had happened.

"Calm down babe!" Clint yelled coming in behind her. Natasha strided to the center of the room, a few inches away from the rest of the group. "Calm down?" Natasha asked spinning around to face Clint. "Calm down? What am I to you? Just another toy? Something that you can just throw away with once your done?" She asked. "Come on it's not like that. I"ve never even seen that girl before. I promise babe, she's crazy." Clint said brushing what Natasha said off. "Oh and I'm sure you've never met Tammy Brown or Cassandra Miller either huh?." Natasha asked.

The whole gym stared at the couple. Things like this didn't happen everyday here, and especially not on the first day of school.

Clint was the best soccer player on the soccer team and had been since joining his freshman year. Next to football soccer was the most important sport at the school. The whole school always turned out to games.

It was a well known act that Clint could have most any girl in the school he wanted. No one said no to Clint, what he wanted he got. The star player had to be kept happy so he played well. Until recently he had been extremely happy with Natasha. They started dating when they were freshmen, when he was a nobody. When he discovered his skill for soccer and soon became to teams star he had stuck with Natasha.

It wasn't until recently that he had tried dating other girls. Natasha was great, she was good looking, athletic, serious about most everything, and loved her martial arts almost as much as he loved soccer. But she did have her flaws. She could be distant and closed most people off. Her nickname for most of the people at the school was the Black Widow. Beautiful but lethal, she was someone you did not mess with. Clint however wanted something different someone more girly, someone whoso whole world revolved around him.

"How did you know about that?" Clint asked. Natasha wasn't supposed to know. She wasn't supposed to know about any of the girls he had been seeing lately. That was the agreement, Clint took them out, they had a good time and they kept their mouths shut.

"Lani Moore, you know the girl you've never seen before. She apparently can't just keep more than her legs closed." Natasha said coldly.

"I told you I've never seen her. She's just jealous of you, they all are. You're the only one I love." Clint said. That was true, Natasha was the only one he loved. He felt nothing for those other girls.

He desperately needed this to go away. Soccer try outs were tomorrow and he needed to be picked as captain of the team. There was no way he could get into college with the grades he had. He needed all the scholarship help he could get. If he could get a full ride from being spotted by a talent scout that would be amazing. And to become captain of the team he had to be on his A game. And to play his best he had to have a clear mind, he had to think about nothing but soccer and he couldn't do that with all this going on.

Natasha didn't believe him but she dropped it. Clint was good to her, most guys were scared to death of her. She had kicked some serious butt and got into a lot of fights her freshman year before she had gotten together with Clint. To her Clint and herself together just made sense. He was the only guy she'd ever really been serious about, she dated a few other people in middle school, but when she and Clint stared dating freshman year, she unlike Clint had been faithful and not dated anyone else.

"Alright ladies and germs, as you're aware senior year has a mandatory physical education credit." James Howlett the boys gym coach said coming out of his office. Mr. Howlett was known as the school hard ass. If there were ever major disciplinary problems instead of Mr.. Fury dealing with it students were sent to Mr.. Howlett. Mr.. Howlett was also the boys sports coach for all sports ranging from lacrosse, soccer, basketball, football, to track, swim team, baseball, tennis, and golf. The S.H.I.E.L.D Wolverines weren't the best teams in the state for nothing.

"We don't really care what you do, anyone participating in a sport will most likely be required to be in the weight room or do physical training, but the rest of you uncoordinated sissies can do whatever you want, just stay in the gym and out of the way." Mr.. Howlett explained before retreating to the upper level of the gym, where the weight room was.

"Alright however gruff seems he's right. All sports players need to pick between PT and weights." James Rhodes the female gym coach and sports coach said coming out of the weight room. Mr.. Rhodes was considered easier than Mr.. Howlett. He didn't push his female teams as hard as Mr.. Howlett did. His teams were still some of the best in the state though. The only thing he couldn't take credit for was the cheerleading team and the drill team which were coached by Nina Grimm the psychologist and one of the counselors.

"I guess that means I'll see you guys later." Thor said heading off to the weight room. Clint followed not even glancing at Natasha.

"Don't you play?" Steve asked Tony. "Nope, not my thing." Tony replied leading the rest of the group over to the bleachers. "Oh, I just figured you as that sort of type." Steve said.

"And what about you with all you're running up three flights of stairs and hallways, don't you run track or something?" Tony asked Sarah. "Me? Sports? I don't have a athletic bone in my body. Theatres my thing." Sarah said shrugging.

"Oh really, I'm signed up for that during fifth period. It's just my first class though." Tony said swinging his feet. "Yeah, it'll be my 7th semester, you could say I'm really into it." Sarah explained. "Seven, how'd you manage that you're only supposed to have one a year?" Tony asked. "I'm in it next semester too so I'll tap out at 8. The school board doesn't really care, they don't pay much attention to what the theatre department does. We could seriously do Rent, or something like that and they wouldn't even bat an eyelash. And our department can use all the help we can get too, we get literally no funding, and no one ever seems to be serious about the class. It's basically a goof off class. The only reason the majority of people in the class take it is because they need their arts credit and they don't want to take band, art, or JROTC, or seniors who need a extra credit" Sarah said. Tony could see how much she cared about the Theatre program.

"So what about you?" Steve asked Natasha. "What?" She asked turning her attention to him. Natasha hadn't been paying much attention to the on going conversation.

"Do you play sports?" Steve asked again. "Oh no. Well not for school teams. You could say that I'm not much of a team player." Natasha answered. "I do however practice martial arts." She said. "Oh cool. You must be great at it." Steve said trying to make the visibly upset Natasha feel better. "Yeah." She said

"Do you know when lacrosse try-outs are Tony?" Steve asked Tony. "Um, I think this Friday. You'd have to check with one of the coaches though. You play?" Tony asked. "Yeah I kinda do. And now that I'm staying in one spot I can actually join a team." Steve replied.

The conversation for most of the remaining period turned to who liked what sports and how the school teams were doing.

...

I won't often write a chapter about gym time. As you can see I really don't know what to write. If something important is going on I might throw in a little bit of what happens during gym, but don't expect a whole chapter about it.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been awhile, I just haven't felt motivated to write anything. Nothings popped into my head until now. Stuff always seems to pop into my head about 2-3 in the morning. And I always have something important to do that day and I need sleep, but If I don't write it now I'll lose it.

...

After gym the rest of the group waited for Clint and Thor to change from their gym clothes. Once they were done they met the group where they were sitting on the bleachers. "Have a nice workout?" Steve asked nicely. "Yeah, as far as working out on the first day back to school goes. Have fun just sitting around?" Thor joked with the group. "Have fun getting all sweaty?" Tony asked sarcastically.

The group headed out of the gym and down a seemingly empty hallway. Steve looked around, these hallways were packed earlier. It seemed like everyone just vanished. Where did everyone go?

"So whata we wanna do for lunch?" Clint asked. And a light bulb clicked on inside Steve's head. That was where everyone was. "Oh right they changed the schedule to add that smart lunch stuff this year." Bruce said reminded of what time it was. "Yep we get a whole hour, plus we get to go off campus." Tony told Steve. "Which saves us from dying from eating that cafeteria food." Sarah added. Thor laughed. "She's so funny." He said loudly. "Isn't she funny?" Thor asked Bruce. "Yeah hysterical. Isn't that right honey?" Bruce asked wrapping his arm around Sarah's waist.

As the group exited the school they broke off into several different conversations. Thor and Bruce talked about the football tryouts that were going to be that Friday and how Bruce should really join the team this year. Bruce had no interest in any kind of sport. People always thought he would be one to be into all that athletic stuff, and honestly he wasn't. The only reason he had such well-defined muscles was his job at the local factory, he did a lot of heavy lifting. "I don't know you know I don't really get along with jocks all that well. I'm more of a practical science kind of guy." Bruce said trying to brush the subject away. "You're friends with me and I've been captain of the team for 3 years, and I'm looking at making this one the fourth. Plus it may help you impress your lady even more. You've got the smarts already; show her you've got the brawn." Thor said patting Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce thought for a minute. Maybe Thor was right, he didn't like the way Thor acted around Sarah, like he was trying to steal her from him. Maybe joining the Football team wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Natasha had gone ahead and was already out of the parking lot. She had no interest in talking to Clint at the moment. And talking to Sarah would be like trying to talk to a toddler about dating problems. She knew Sarah hadn't dated many people. She hadn't had the opportunity to be treated the way Natasha had.

Sarah had broken away from Bruce and was trailing ahead of the group and was talking to Clint they weren't as far ahead as Natasha but not as far back as Steve and Tony. They continued their conversation about video games from this morning. "So been playing anything cool lately?" Clint asked buttoning his jacket up. "I got Diablo 3 a couple of weeks ago; I'm not too far into it though." Sarah replied fiddling with her fingers. "Oh really? I play too." Clint said surprised that a sweet girl like her would play such a violent game. "Yeah my dad's real big into the franchise. He fought us playing together would be fun. Kinda like bonding without really having to." Sarah said an edge of contempt in her voice.

She hated her father. He was a good for nothing slum bag in her eyes. He didn't have a job; he stayed home all day leaving her mother to do the money raising. Her mother was never home, she worked as a government agent. Mostly forign affairs stuff. Karen;Sarah's mother often took her children with her. They mostly went on breaks, holidays and summer vacation. Her father had his excuses, that he was disabled, that he was mentally ill. He DID have Schizophrenia and Crones disease. Money was never a problem though. Karen made sure her children were cared for. She loved each of her four children very much. The oldest was a set of twins; Sam and Molly, who had graduated from high school the pervious year. Sam was away at college. He jumped ship the first chance he was given. Molly had done likewise and decided she wanted to travel around the world. She couldn't really blame them for leaving. Sarah herself was finding more and more reasons not to be around. Her younger sister Kaitlin had years ago been diagnosed with several mental disorders including: ADHD, Bi-Polar, Obsessive Compulsive disorder, and Schizophrenia. Sarah hated her sister almost as much as she hated her father. They had just never got along. They were exact polar opposites.

"So um we should play sometime." Clint said jarring Sarah out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah sure." Sarah replied nodding her head. "Cool, I'll get your username and stuff later."

Tony and Steve were trailing behind in the back. "So you drive?" Tony asked Steve as they walked through the parking lot. "Yeah, actually my cars right over there." Steve said pointing to a light yellow 71' Maverick. "Nice car, it's a classic for sure." Tony said eyeing the car before continuing to walk. "Well it runs, it wasn't too expensive, and I really don't fancy the idea of taking the bus." Steve replied. "I understand you there. That's my baby." Tony said pointing to a greenish-teal Audi R8 Spyder across the parking lot. "Oh wow, that's nice." Steve said admiring the car. "It's just my driving to school car." Tony said shrugging. "That's your driving t school car?" Steve asked bewildered. "Yeah, comes with the name." Tony said once again shrugging. "I didn't know Stark was a common name." Steve replied. He honestly had no idea who Tony or his father for that matter was. "You mean to say you don't know who I am?" Tony asked as they exited the parking lot. "I'm afraid not." Steve said. "Howard Starks son?" Tony asked questioningly. "Nope nothing." Steve said shaking his head. Tony dropped it as the continued walking.

"So where are we going anyways?" Steve asked. They'd been walking for about 7 minutes now with no destination in sight. "Oh we always do lunch at this place. IT's about a block away from here. Ten minute walk there Ten minute walk back. Gives us plenty of time. It's a quaint little place called Andrews Coffee Shop. They've got decent coffee, great pizza, okay sandwiches and if you're up for it pancakes and omelets." Tony said explaining to Steve. By the time he was done explaining they had reached it. It was smallish, kind of like a hole in the wall. And with the exception of the lady behind the counter and the person in the kitchen their group was the only one there.

"See what'd I tell ya. Quaint." Tony said opening the door.

...

Sorry for the massive background of my OC, I just didn't know where else to put it. I wanted people to know her back story sooner than later on. You'll learn more about her later.

Any comments and reviews, even flames and highly appreciated, they help me know what to fix and what you don't or do like. I'm kinda going off a blind audience that everythings been okay so far so I haven't fixed anything.

And I realized I made some mistakes with some character work stuff. I'm working on a chapter about Loki getting in and I've started a few segments of future chapters so I don't loose what I've thought up.


	11. Chapter 11

I've been playing a lot of Diablo 3 lately, I really like it but I figured I should update.

…

Loki's plane reached New York shortly after noon. After he found his bags at the baggage claim he started looking for his Aunt Sigyn. He found her near the exit to the parking lot. She was a tall woman and could clearly see Loki coming through the crowd. She flashed a smile that could light a thousand suns.

"There's my little Loki!" Sigyn exclaimed bringing him into a bone crushing hug once he made it to her. "Hello Aunt Sigyn." Loki said placing his 2 suitcases on the ground next to him. Sigyn lead Loki through the parking lot and to her car.

Most of the conversation on the way to Sigyn's home in Lower Manhattan consisted of what the two had been up to since the last time they saw each other six years ago.

Loki spent a lot of the ride thinking of why she would agree to take him in. She had also taken Thor in when Odin and Frigga decided that Thor and Loki had broken the final straw four years ago.

Now that had been an interesting series of events. What sort of seemed to be a prank war had broken out a few months earlier. It started as simple things; whoopee cushions, itching powder, stolen autographed baseball cards, embarrassing photos being leaked. The Swedish newspapers had a field day with all the happenings. It had all escalated rather quickly and to an end that was put in every single Nordic newspaper.

The full of what happened was still blurry for both the brothers but they were told that there had been 4 wrecked cars, 3 security guards in intensive care, half the palace was set on fire, a wrecked helicopter, thousands of dollars wasted, and a very humiliated Danish princess.

Apparently it was frowned upon to 'kidnap' your brothers' date. Even for the purpose of being funny. The Tesseract family didn't find it very funny at all. Erena Tesseract had plotted with Loki to make this the biggest prank of them all. There was no possible way Thor could top it. Erena tried to calm down all the controversy surrounding the incident; it was just a prank that had gone very wrong.

Erenas father, Aleksander Tesseract would hear none of it. He more than fueled the fire. He demanded to know every little detail of what had happened that night. The result was two families humiliated beyond belief.

Erena and Thor had been out to some big party. It was a huge deal and all the right people were in attendance. Of course that meant that Loki was there as well. The plan had been simple; simply disappear then fill Thor in on what had happened.

Aleksander Tesseract however had a 4 man bodyguard detail on his daughter. No daughter of his was going out with Thorson Odinson without his best men knowing where she was at all times.

And that was where things got complicated. Loki and Erena were on their way out of the party and had made it all the way to a car that was waiting to drive them back to the Odinson Palace. One of the guards noticed and intervened.

Loki honestly didn't mean to stab the man in the eyeball. He merely meant to push the guard away when the sharp end of his walking staff found itself in the mans eye.

The two quickly left the scene. The driver who had no idea what had occurred started the barely 15 minute drive back. They didn't get far when the other 3 guards began chasing them down. Word had quickly caught on at the party that a man had been stabbed in the eye and that Erena was missing.

The first car wrecked when the drive or the car Loki and Erena made a sharp turn onto a one way street that had nothing coming. It exploded in a fiery explosion stopping one of the other cars. The final car quickly caught up to them and the two vehicles began a fast paced chase through the streets of Sweden.

By the time they were nearing the Palace police had been called. A helicopter was trailing them and most of the streets had been cleared. The last remaining body guard wouldn't back off and let police handle the chase. In an attempt to catch them as they were entering the drive-way the guard pulled out in front of a police car. They hit a spike strip and took out the police car with them. The explosion caused the pilot helicopter which was hovering over the east side of the Palace to be momentarily blinded. The helicopter spun toward the ground hitting the Palace as it did. The fire did little damage and none of the servants inside were hurt.

Police took Loki into custody; however he was soon released and didn't face any charges. Erena Tesseract was taken back to Denmark and put on house arrest by her father.

It was a miracle that no one had died in the car wrecks. Even the guard who had his eye stabbed was fine; well as fine as a person who would have to wear a glass eye the rest of his life could be.

The Palace was swamped with news teams and camera crews for weeks. No one could leave, no one got a minutes peace. It was finally decided that one of them would be sent to America to live with Aunt Sigyn. Thor volunteered to go. He didn't want to be around Loki any longer than he had to be. As far Thor was concerned Loki didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him. He had loved Erena; he planned on marrying her when they were old enough too. But Loki had single handedly ruined that.

Aunt Sigyn welcomed Thor with open arms. She had come to America when she was a teenager to avoid an arranged marriage. She convinced her friend Forseti to marry her since she couldn't leave the country without being married. He was a good man, a good provider, he was nice to her and she figured she would grow to love him. The only problem was she didn't. They never divorced though and were still very good friends. They no longer lived together but Sigyn made sure he was made a part of all family things.

Loki knew that Sigyn knew what it was like to live in the shadow of your sibling. Sigyn's sister Frigga had married to heir to the throne. After that the only one that mattered was Frigga. Even before that Frigga was the one everyone preferred, the one that was never without company or people clambering to be with her.

Aunt Sigyn had made her own way here in America though. She was a strong, confident woman. She didn't need a man to provide for her, she could do anything that needed to be done all by herself.

Loki was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of tires screeching on a gravel road.

"Lokin were here."

…

I felt the need to somehow include the Tesseract, and the best way seemed to be to make it a person. I would appreciate any feedback. Oh and if you see something wrong like misspelled words or in correct grammar please tell me. I don't have a beta for this and I was always crap at sentence structure. I'm sure I've got crap loads of run ons and commas and crap where they shouldn't be.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll be gone for a few days to visit family in Georgia so I figured I'd update this morning, work on a chapter while down there and then update when I get back. I won't be going class for class in the future. It'll probably be most of a day packed into one pretty soon, this is just character development and starting out stuff.

…

Steve followed the rest of the group to a table in the corner. Tony was right the food here wasn't half bad and it didn't take any of the team long to decide.

"So you never told us why you moved here." Natasha said stabbing her fork into an actually pretty good looking salad.

"Um my parents are in the military." Steve replied. He wanted to stay as far away from the subject as possible.

"And they just drag you everywhere they deport from?" Natasha asked. "Pretty much. They say it'll be a good way to experience different places." Steve once again replied trying to nude away from the topic. He fiddled with the fries on his plate.

"And have you?" Tony asked, mouth half full of something called shwarma. Steve looked at him confused. "Experienced the world." Tony clarified.

"Oh yeah. I've lived in 28 different states and been to 35 different schools in the past 13 years." Steve hadn't touched his food.

"Whoa your parents must be huge into the military." Bruce commented. "Uh-huh." Steve said applying a massive amount of ketchup to his untouched fries. Thor noticed how uncomfortable Steve was talking about his parents and changed the subject.

"Anyway, Loki's plane should have landed by now. I am not sure when he is starting school with us." Thor told the group. Steve sent him a look of relief and began munching on his fries.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Clint asked. "I do not hate him. I dislike him. He is my brother, nothing no matter how horrible it is he does will change that." Thor replied.

"I really wish I felt that way about my sister." Sarah said with a small laugh. "Maybe sometime I can give you some tips on dealing with her. I learned long ago to completely ignore most things he did." Thor told her while patting her hand. "That would be great thanks." Sarah replied while munching on a chicken strip.

"Oh and I heard you got the lead in the fall musical congratulations." Thor said patting her hand again.

"Thank you. How'd you know, the cast list isn't even up yet. Not many people showed up to auditions last time so we've still got out male lead and some smaller parts to cast." Sarah explained.

"My cousin is the assistant director." Thor said shrugging. "Oh you know Leslie?" Sarah asked. "Yes she's roped me into joining the class. Something about heavy lifting and stage lights." Thor said. "Oh that's great. You'll love it. And she's right about those lights. They need a miracle to be brought back to life. They sort of exploded in the middle of the play last year." Sarah said cringing at the thought of them exploding. The cast was lucky that the scene that was going on only had two people and those two ducked underneath a table onstage to avoid the sparks. The last thing they needed was a lawsuit.

"Maybe I can take a look at them, I'm pretty good at engineering." Tony volunteered.

The rest of lunch passed in a series of different conversations. By the time it was time to walk back they felt like they knew each other a lot better.

…

I didn't want to drag this chapter out forever. It's really short and not much happens but I didn't really want to skip it.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm going to skip around for this one. I'm not going to write English with Bruce and Natasha because it'll mostly be the same as the other English class, as well as history with Clint. And math class is mostly going to be a bunch of crap because I'm crap at math and have just found random stuff on teaching websites. Also I can't figure out a good math teach. Whoever I put now I most likely know nothing about (I've only read a few different comic series.) and will most likely be replaced later.

….

Sarah was first to reach the next class. This was the one she dreaded all day. Algebra 1, she was just no good at math. Throw her anything about science, history, English, or most anything else and she could tell you the answer in a matter of seconds. But throw a math problem at her and be prepared to sit the next hour waiting for her to get it right.

It didn't help that Ms. Franks was known throughout the school as a villain. If you heard the term witch spoke anywhere in the school it was most likely referring to her.

She took a seat at a table in the corner; she didn't know who else would be stuck in here with her. Why she wasn't in technical math 3 she had no idea. She had barely passed pre-algebra her freshman year and had been taking technical math classes since. She was relieved when she saw Steve walk through the door. She could tell he was to by the bright smile that he had when he saw her.

"Thank goodness you're in here too. I don't know anyone else but you and your other friends yet." Steve said sitting in the seat next to her. "You'll know other people and won't need us in any time at all." Sarah joked. "I like you guys. I don't know much about you all yet but I can tell you're good people." Steve said looking around the room.

"Did they get you your stuff yet? If not you can share my book until we can go to the library and get you yours." Sarah said pulling the extremely large book out of her bag.

"The nice lady in the office already helped me get all mine this morning." Steve replied pulling his out. "You think these things can weigh anymore?" Steve asked chuckling.

"It's not the weight I'm concerned about it's the material inside it. I'm horrible at math I don't know how I'm going to get through this class." Sarah said flipping through the pages.

"Well you've got me and I'm practically a genius, pretty boy here surely knows something about math too." Tony said. He and Thor had just reached the table where Steve and Sarah were sitting.

"Yes do not worry fair maiden. We will be more than glad to help you." Thor said sitting in the other seat next to her.

Sarah felt like the earth dropped out from beneath her. On the board was already stuff she didn't understand.

"Hi guys. I'm Mrs. Frank; I hope you're all ready for a very informative semester of math goodness." Mrs. Frank said putting today's lesson on the board. "Today we're basically going to go over what we're going to do for the rest of the semester and get started on some review stuff.

All throughout roll Sarah started at the smart board like was looking at a portal to another world.

"Alright guys, you should in the middle of your table find some packets that have the agenda on it. Grab one and follow along." Mrs. Frank said picking her own copy up.

Sarah picked her copy up and leafed through it.

It was broke into days and chapters. Homework and daily warm ups included. She made a mental note for herself to make several copies of this sheet. Maybe if she could go ahead and do some of the easy stuff ahead of time she could spend more time on the harder stuff later.

She followed along as Mrs. Frank read the sections off.

Days 1-5 Working with "real" numbers

Days 6-10 Solving Equations, Simple, Multi-step, Variables on both sides, Literal equations, Statistics

Days 11-18 Relations and Functions, How to display, Functional notation, Domain and range, Direct Variation, Patterns, Function Rule

Days 19-31 Linear Equations and Their Graphs, Slope, Point-Slope Form, Standard Form, Slope-Intercept Form, Parallel and perpendicular lines, Trend lines/line of best fit, Absolute value

Days 32-33 Inequalities, Linear inequalities, solving and graphing inequalities, Compound inequalities, Absolute Value equations and inequalities

Days 34-39 Systems of Equations and Inequalities, Graphing, Substitution, Elimination. Application

The rest of the list included the rest of the sections up to 90 days. After those pages were in depth plans for each day, homework pages, daily warm ups and chapter references. Sarah thought that it looked easy enough to follow.

"Okay flip on over to day one and we'll get started." Mrs. Frank said sitting at her desk. "We're going to start on sections 1.01 and 1.02 today. I'm going to save you all the humiliation of the SAP exercise. Everyone hates name games anyway." Mrs. Frank said flipping past the page.

"Most of today's just going to be vocabulary and working a few simple problems." Mrs. Frank explained putting a sheet under the Elmo projector.

The rest of the class passed as a blur to Sarah. The vocabulary wasn't hard at all and the problems weren't that bad either. When the bell rang people rushed out of the class room.

"Hey you know, I'm not bad at math either. I heard you're super good at science. I'm not so much so maybe if you wanted to we could help each other." Steve offered packing his bag up.

"Sure, I mean if you wouldn't mind." Sarah said heading to the door.

"No not if you don't." Steve said following her out.

Sarah waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Perfect." Tony said walking up to Steve.

"What?" Steve asked confused. He headed toward his next class English.

"Never mind, where you going?" Tony asked following Steve.

"Um, English I think." Steve said looking up at the tops of the doors for the number.

"Oh I'm going the opposite way. I'll catch you later." Tony said before heading back.

…

The next time I say I'm going to Georgia somebody shoot me. Technically my parents can't make me go since I'm 18 and don't even live with them, but they insisted it would be fun. I hate my parent's friends. I'm dying of boredom so I decided to work on a chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony made his way to the schools decrepit theatre. What Sarah had said earlier was right about this place. The equipment and costumes were god only knows how long and the seats were the same as when the school was built 40 years ago. There wasn't a stage; instead they'd built themselves a sort of tiered platform against the wall with enough flat surface out front to act as a stage. The room was already packed full. You could tell who the hardcore theatre people were because they were sitting down front talking to Mr. Coulson about something.

"If we don't have the funds we can always do something Shakespeare: no royalty fees because he's dead. We have a copier just make copies of the script." A boy who was sitting next to Sarah said.

"You know I would love to do Shakespeare Daniel." Mr. Coulson said rubbing his eyes. "We just don't have enough people interested."

"What about Midsummer. You could double cast the mechanicals and the fairies. Bottom, and the lovers you won't be able too but what's finding 5 people. I mean us together is 8 already." Sarah thought out loud.

Tony was already hopelessly lost. We wondered over in front of the group and listened to them.

"Oh no, you know I always do lights. Lights and sleep that's my game. I love you guys but I'm not wearing tights for you." Another boy said standing up and motioning to the clearly broken lights overhead.

"Jessssseee! Please! You're not my best friend for nothing." Sarah whined. "Sorry kid you're on your own on this one." He said walking behind the built platform.

"I'm out too. This thing won't assistant direct and stage manage itself." A tall slender boy said leaning back in his chair.

"Me and Ariel will help you. If we make roles female leads we know that'll be solid." A short British accented girl said popping up from where she was sitting on the ground and motioning to a pale redheaded girl.

"Lucy's right. If we have strong leads that'll make the crappy minor roles seem less important. Travis isn't here until the second week but me and Justin'll help out." Daniel said sitting down on the floor.

"Soooo, Midsummer?" Sarah asked Mr. Coulson. "Yes, Midsummer." He said finally giving in.

"Alright circle up!" Mr. Coulson screamed throughout the auditorium. The whole room groaned but scrambled down onto the floor into a circle. "Anyone who's had this class before knows what's coming." Mr. Coulson said clapping his hands. People in the circle immediately switched spots. Tony ended up next to Sarah.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Name game." She replied without a second thought.

"It's important to know everyone in your theatre family." Mr. Coulson said walking around the inside of the circle. Several freshmen laughed and rolled their eyes. "Laugh all you want but trust is very important in this classroom. Just ask my magnificent eight. They've taken each semester of this class since their freshmen years." Mr. Coulson said pointing out each of the eight.

'SO that's what the theatre nerds call themselves.' Tony thought to himself.

"Without trust it would never work. When you act you put all you've got out there. You have to trust your family to appreciate every ounce of the passion, the sadness, the anger that you put into your craft." He finished.

"Okay name game. We'll start here with Justin." Mr. Coulson said pointing to the boy standing next to Tony. "It's simple. You say you're name. The next person says the name before them and then theirs. So on and so on adding the next person's name onto the list."

"Excuse me. You expect us to remember everyones name?" A small freshman asked.

"Of course. If you can't remember 30 names how will you ever remember a whole script." Mr. Coulson said laughing.

The game crept by slowly. People pausing and having to ask people 'what was your name again?' When it was finally over Mr. Coulson had them sit down in the circle.

"Alright now I'd like to know a little bit about you all, and this will help you to get to know your new family." So starting with Sarah explain why you're taking this class and what you like about it." Mr. Coulson said sitting in a chair off to the side.

"I've just always loved theatre. This is my seventh time taking this class next semester will be my eighth. It makes me feel like I belong somewhere, that I have a place that's just right for me." Sarah said smiling and passing it on to Tony.

"I took this class because I needed my arts credit. I fooled around until the very last minute and now I have to get that credit in. I didn't want to join JROTC, Art, Band, or Chorus. So this seemed to be the least painful option. I don't really care for theatre. It's alright it's just not my thing." Tony said before passing it on to the next person.

Once everyone in the circle had went Mr. Coulson walked back over.

"Me and my eight have just decided what we're doing for the fall play. The spring Musical is still undetermined." Mr. Coulson said passing out copies of old beaten up _Midsummer Night's Dreams_ scripts.

"You do not have to try out, it is however participation grade of 50 percent of your final. If you don't do this you'll have to write a paper on Shakespeare. Mrs. Fountain can most likely help you if you choose that. Instead of taking senior English she has chosen to study Shakespeare and do several mini projects over the semester." Mr. Coulson said pointing out Sarah.

'That's why she doesn't have English. So being a theatre nerd does have its perks….' Tony thought to himself.

"Try outs will be this Friday during smart lunch. You can choose to do a cold read where I pick a random section and one of my eight will read with you, or prepare a monologue from anywhere in the script." Mr. Coulson said as he finished passing out the scripts.

"Okay break." The freshmen looked around confused at the word but when the eight started getting up and dispersing back into their seats everyone else followed.

"I don't have many rules. You will not sleep- and Jesse Ford this is directed toward you." Mr. Coulson said pointing at the boy who was already laying down halfway up the aisles of seats.

"There is no food, none. Plain water is all you can have in here. I see you with food or anything that is not water including but not limited to candy and gum you will clean the whole theatre." Mr. Coulson said snatching a bag of chips out of someones hand.

"We try to keep the props and costumes sheds clean and organized. Anyone who I have disciplinary problems out of will clean them." He said sitting in a chair in front of the group.

"We respect each other; we do not make fun of each other. No phones, no electronics, no music players. And lastly no one touches my show tunes radio station." Mr. Coulson said pointing to an unplugged radio in the corner. "And if anyone asks if you've seen Mr. Rice's radio: you have not." Mr. Coulson said jokingly.

"We try to have fun. We play a lot of theatre games. Some are optional some are not; all are counted as participation grades. Sit on your butt and do not be surprised if you fail. We only do one or two assignments. Monologues later and then script writing at the very end of the semester. Upper levels next semester will do story telling as well though. Alright my eight start a game." Mr. Coulson said turning the stage over to the eight.

Tony sat the first couple rounds of what the nerdy eight had described to them as zap- a game where you act out a scene using big motions until someone called zap and took someones place.

A game called That's Right Bob caught his eye though. The object of the game was to sell something, anything replying to your co-player as Bob saying 'that's right Bob.'

Tony volunteered to play the next round without even looking at who he was playing with. It ended up being Sarah. "Alright you're selling a toaster. Plain ordinary everyday toaster. Up for the challenge in that Sari?" Jesse asked from where he was sitting in the front row.

"Oh more than ready." Sarah replied putting on her best salesperson face.

"Welcome back to the Bob and Bob shopping channel, today were selling you this magnificent toaster." Sarah said pantomiming the toaster.

"That's right Bob but this just isn't any toaster. This is a toaster that shoots laser beams." Tony said taking the pantomimed toaster.

Sarah's smile faltered and she paused for a moment. "That's right Bob, actual lasers. They get your toast just exactly right." She said glaring at Tony.

"Oh that's right Bob, but this toaster also has a self-buttering mechanism on the inside of the toaster. Don't want to butter your toast yourself? Now it's no problem." Tony said popping down the button on the make believe toaster.

The rest of the class was dying of laughter.

Sarah rolled her eyes before continuing. "That's right Bob and this toaster can be yours today. There's only one left so we've jacked up the price to the rest of the happiness in your lifetime." Sarah said earning some laughs herself.

"That's right Bob. We'll just suck all of the happiness out of you. You won't even be able to enjoy this brand new toaster you bought. That means you won't be able to enjoy the superhero jelly included with this purchase only." Tony said pantomiming a jar. The rest of the class was just loving this.

"That's right Bob. I suppose you won't be…" Sarah started but Tony cut her off.

"That's right Bob. I mean who would enjoy being a superhero anyway. With all the powers and all the money, and your basically a flying chick magnet." Tony said winking.

"That's right Bob. Well that's all the time we have for today. Watch us next time on the Bob and Bob shopping channel." Sarah said she dropped her smile and started to walk away.

"That's right Bob, but wait don't turn you're TV off yet we've got this special only time offer. The stick that's up Bob's butt." Tony said. The class was roaring with laughter now. Sarah stomped off to her seat.

"Well done for your first time playing Tony." Mr. Coulson said patting Tony on the shoulder. The bell was fixing to ring for school to end and everyone was packing up their stuff. "You know I kind of like that. I may end up trying out on Friday." Tony said heading to the door. "You okay Fountain? You seemed to have lost your touch that round." Mr. Coulson said to Sarah as she passed him on her way to pick her stuff up.

When the bell rand she rushed out and Tony followed her.

"I can't believe you!" She snapped at him. People in the hallway immediately turned and watched.

"What did I do!" He asked. He thought he had done well. He followed her as she rushed down the hall.

"You upstaged me. You're not even interested in theatre and you UPSTAGED ME!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't know it meant that much to you." Tony apologized. People were staring. He didn't want this. He didn't want them thinking that this was his flavor of the week exploding on him. He liked her but only as a friend, he didn't want to ruin the new found friendship over this.

"Well it does. People like you think they can just walk into that room and steal my thunder. The thunder I've worked four years to gain." Sarah said her voice cracking. Tony didn't want her to cry. He couldn't deal with crying.

"People like me? I don't understand." Tony said following her down yet another hallway. She stopped in front of the main door and poked him in the chest.

"People like you. To every single person in this school you're….you're god. You are their idol they worship you." Sarah said, that's when the crying started. "Don't you understand? That's what it's like for me when I'm on that stage. It's me their all looking at. I'm important. I'm not invisible for once in my worthless existence. Theatre is the only thing I have. You, you have everything else. Can't you leave me with just this one thing?" Sarah asked before walking away.

"What was that about?" Steve asked walking up to Tony.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: mild language throughout and slight Thor/Loki at the end.

….

Steve had heard the screaming three halls over. At first it was just intelligible words but the closer he got the more he could make out. By the time he reached the entrance of the school through the clogged halls quite an audience was surrounding what seemed to be the center of the action. He caught the tail end and started to piece things together. Fury sped down the hall obviously clued into what had occurred and the crowd dispersed Steve walked towards a confused looking Tony.

"What was all that about?" Steve asked not quite sure what he had witnessed. "I have no idea." Tony said sighing. "Mr. Stark!" A furious looking Principle Fury stamped his way to Tony. "Not right now Nicky I've got some stuff to figure out." Tony said displease that Fury was about to involve himself. "What was that? I was in a budget meeting in the office and I heard a girl screaming and I knew somehow you were involved." Mr. Fury crossed his arms. "Look it really wasn't my fault." Tony said eyeing the door. "Anthony you may think that you control this school but I have news for you; you don't." Steve left the building before he could hear any more of what Fury was going to say. He walked down the steps and absent mindedly down a sidewalk toward his car.

"Hey!" Steve heard Tonys voice call but didn't turn around. He continued walking down the sidewalk. "What are you doing tonight?" Tony asked catching up to Steve. "Huh?" Steve asked. It wasn't every day that someone asked him what he was doing. "What. Are. You. Doing. Tonight." Tony said slowly emphasizing every word. " Oh, um not much. I'm going back to my apartment, going to work on my assignments for History and English." Steve explained walking down the crowded sidewalk toward his car. "Sounds like fun." Tony replied sarcastically. "Yeah I know I'm just loads of fun." Steve joked.

"Ya know, I know you don't have any friends here yet it being your first day and all, so why don't you come by my place and hang out." Tony said following Steve down the narrow path. "Oh no I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus I barely know you." Steve said shaking his head. "It wouldn't be intruding. I'm alone most of the time anyway. My dad's always gone." Tony said shrugging. "Alright I guess it couldn't hurt." Steve said agreeing. They reached Tonys car first.

"Down town Manhattans a little crowded so if you lose me just meet me at this address." Tony said writing down his address on a piece of paper from his pocket. "Will do. Thanks, you know you're right: I don't really have any friends here yet." Steve said pocketing the address. "You will in no time. I mean I of all people like you and I don't like anybody." Tony said leaning against his car. Steve was on his way to his own car when Bruce stormed over to them.

"What did you do?!" Bruce screamed pressing Tony against the car. Tony looked up at the fuming person above him. "I don't know what you mean." Tony said trying to push Bruce off. He knew how Bruce got when his temper got out of control and he needed to handle this carefully. "All that anyone in that school can talk about is the screaming match between you two." Bruce said grabbing Tony by his shirt. "So I'll ask you again. What did you do?"

"I don't recall that I did much screaming. That was mostly her. And I didn't intentially do anything she just sort of flipped." Tony said calmly. The last thing he needed now was a fight. Bruce shoved him against the car. "Hey come on now buddy. You don't wanna hurt Tony." Steve said touching Bruce's shoulder. "Look kid I like you so far. But if you side with this sack of shit who thinks he can get everything he wants just because of his father, you're gonna learn real fast you're not gonna like me when I'm angry." Bruce said letting go of Tony and turning to face Steve. "You're just going to stand here and belittle him that's real original." Steve said poking Bruce in the chest. "You've got a problem with your girlfriend and you need to deal with it. The more time you spend here the less time you have to fix that problem" He said moving next to Tony. "Don't you think your time would be better spent talking to her: a willing information pool who will tell you the story without you even asking. Or pounding the answers out of him? "He asked. "Don't tell me what I should and should not be doing new kid. Right now my anger is not targeted towards you. It can be targeted at you quite easily though." Bruce said.

"Look Steve didn't do anything wrong so get off of his case. This whole mess is your girlfriends fault. She just came at me screaming about how I upstaged her in class and how I couldn't let her have even the thing she loves." Tony explained to Bruce. Bruce turned back around looking slightly confused. "Yeah doesn't make much sense does it. If she's that insecure about who she is that her little theatre class has become the only thing she is then she needs to check herself into a psych ward and take a few chill pills." Tony said finally having enough. Tony opened the door to his car. "I'll see you at my place Steve." Tony slammed the door and drove away.

"This is far from over." Bruce said pointing at Steve. Steve walked away from the area and towards his own car. He pulled Tonys address out of his pocket. 'Well day one was a success.' Steve thought to himself.

…

Clint walked through his front door and placed his car keys on a table beside the door. "Be careful, take off your shoes, and don't touch anything." Clint instructed the girl who followed him into the house. Clint slipped his own shoes off and placed them on the mat next to the door. There were no other pairs on the mat. "What's your name again doll?" Clint asked walking into the living room. "Iris." The girl trailing behind him replied.

"Well Iris this is my place." Clint said motioning around the room. "Pretty cool right?" he asked as he sat down on one of the large couches that filled the room. Iris sat down in a chair close by. "Wow it's big." Iris said looking around. 'Typical dumb blonde.' Clint thought to himself rolling his eyes. "Yeah my parents own a big archery company. They make bows and arrows and stuff." Clint explained shrugging. It was really neat most of the time. Clint got to play around with the product and test stuff out. Plus they were never home which meant he had the place all to himself most of the time. "Oh that's neat." Iris said sounding like she didn't really care.

"Uh huh neat. You want a drink?" Clint asked making his way to the kitchen. "Oh no thanks, I'm watching my weight." Iris said shaking her head. Clint grabbed himself a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Not even water?" He asked. "Not unless it's diet. I can't afford empty calories." Iris said fully serious. 'Diet water? Really. Way to pick em Clint.' He thought to himself grabbing another bottle. He handed her the bottle and she inspected it before opening it.

"So are you into some kind of sport or whatever it is you're watching calories for?" Clint asked trying to find anything interesting about her. "Just marital arts." Iris replied sipping the water. "Really? My…I have a friend who is into that." Clint said wondering if she knew Natasha. "What's her name I probably know her." Iris said placing the bottle on a nearby table. "First off that is mahogany, and her name doesn't matter." Clint said pushing a coaster toward Iris.

"I've been at a lot of competitions and I've never seen you there supporting your friend." Iris said placing the water bottle on the coaster. "I don't really have a lot of time between soccer practice and games and just being awesome in general." Clint joked. Apparently Iris didn't get that it was a joke because she didn't laugh. "I was joking about the awesome part." Clint said after a moment. "Oh okay. That's funny." Iris said finally catching on.

"Funny's my middle name." Clint said sarcastically.

The sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the rest of this place?" Clint asked.

…

Natasha had blown off practice today. Sure she would regret it tomorrow, sure she needed all the practice she could get but that just didn't seem to matter right now. She'd known about Clint being a man whore for a while now. It just always seemed like a bad time to talk about it.

Her mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew that she had let Clint cheat on her. She'd become a zombie and eat him if she knew that it had happened multiple times. Her mother had always been an independent strong woman. It had just been Natasha and her mom. Before Natasha came here they had been living in Russia alone. Her mother didn't need a man to complete her and she taught Natasha that she didn't either.

But when her mother had died when Natasha was 14 she was dragged away from everything to live with a father she never knew. Natasha supposed he was an okay guy. He had been sort of like Clint was now but when Natasha came into the picture he cleaned his act up…a little bit. She'd probably seven live with him until after graduation and during the summer until she went away to MIT. She still had 8 months to go until she turned 18 after all and couldn't really move out even if she wanted to.

She sat down in a low to the ground chai in her bed room and looked around. Martial Arts trophies covered countless shelves and walls. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she received a text message. "I'm in." It read.

She instantly knew what it meant. Earlier that day she and one of her close friends Iris planned to get proof that Clint was in fact cheating on her. She knew the rumors and heard all the tales but until she heard and saw it from someone she knew and trusted she wouldn't fully believe it. Natasha knew she didn't want to believe it that's why she needed this.

"_He likes blonds so you're already ahead of the game." Natasha explained to Iris as they walked over to the soccer practice field where a gaggle of girls surrounded Clint asking him about soccer. _

"_Just act as ditzy and dumb as you possibly can." Natasha said pointing at the typical dumb girls in the group. _

"_I don't know Natasha is this outfit really necessary. I feel like a walking billboard for the red light district." Iris asked trying to pull the tight mini skirt Natasha had forced her into below her mid thighs. She stumbled through the Astroturf in her high heels. "Just stick to the plan." Natasha said turning around and walking back the other was when they got too close to the group._

_There was only one other girl now and she wasn't talking much. Iris walked up to Clint. "I was wondering I've been wanting to know a little more about this game you play. Soccer is it? I always get soccer and football mixed up." She said trying to sound as dumb as possible. "Yeah I play soccer. What do you want to know?" Clint asked shooing the other girl away. "How do you run the bases to make a basket or is it shooting to make a home run?" Iris asked. She cringed at the sound of herself. How anyone could be this stupid she didn't know. She felt her IQ drop a hundred points just saying that last sentence. _

"_You really don't know anything about soccer do you?" Clint asked. Iris shook her head. "Well why don't you come back to my place and I'll explain it." Clint said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Okay." Iris said smiling. "Do you want to take my car or we can take yours. We can always come back and get one of them later." Clint asked walking toward the parking lot. "Actually one of my friends drove me this morning so we can just take yours." Iris said forcing back the urge to punch the scum bag._

Natasha got another text message. "Tasha I'm in do you want me to stick to the plan or forget this whole stupid thing?" It said. Natasha thought for a moment. From where she was watching behind the science lab building she knew things wouldn't end well. "Proceed." She texted back.

…

Sarah sat in her driveway. She regretted yelling at Tony. Honestly she hadn't meant to, she wasn't that kind of person it had all just spilled out. She finally got out of her truck and made her way into the house. The whole house was dark. Not a single light was on. Her sister was on a conserving energy kick and made sure anytime she walked by a light switch to turn it off whether someone was using the light or not.

As usual her father was on the couch watching TV. "Have a good first day back?" He asked not really looking up from whatever was on. "Uh huh." She replied.

She walked up the steps and to her room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and flipped her light on. Her sister Kaitlin immediately from down the hall came running. "You have to keep it off." Kaitlin said reaching for the switch. "Keep your own lights off Baby Duck." Sarah said walking into the room.

"Don't call me that mamas the only one who can call me that." Kaitlin said leaning against the door frame.

"Close the door and leave Duck." Sarah said shooing Kaitlin away.

…

Steve drove up to a huge tower like structure. He looked down at the address that Tony had given him. Sure enough this was it there was no mistaking it. He parked his car in the large parking garage next to the car Tony was driving today. Steve looked up at the tower he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. Steve stood there for what felt like an eternity before he walked up and knocked on the door.

Tony answered it with a smile. "Hey I thought maybe you got lost and gave up on trying to find it." Tony said ushering Steve into the spacious foyer. "No I found it okay." Steve said looking around. This place looked like a king or someone like that lived here. "Well I'm glad." Tony lead Steve into a large living room.

"You live here?" Steve asked carefully sitting on one of the couches. He looked down at the rug making sure he didn't dirty it. "Yeah my dad's never home so I'm here mostly alone." Tony said plopping down next to Steve on the couch. "It's not a big deal. You're alone most of the time too though right? Cause your parents are gone." Tony said grabbing the remote for the large flat screen television screen on the wall. "Yeah mostly. But its okay I don't mind being alone." Steve said shrugging. "Don't you miss them at all?" Tony asked flipping channels. "Do you miss your dad?" Steve asked glaring at Tony.

"That's not the same." Tony said finally settling on a random game show. "Isn't it he's never home, their never home. It's pretty much the same thing." Steve replied. He didn't like where this was going. This was first friend here and he was already poking and prodding into his life. "At least he's in the same country. I know where he is most of the time." Tony shook his head. He didn't understand Steve. Tony didn't especially care for his father but Steve seemed like an all-around good kid who surely did care about his parents.

"I don't really want to talk about this." Steve said standing up. "I'm sorry just sit back down and we'll just chill." Tony said pulling Steve back down. Steve fell down on the couch. "We cool?" Tony asked. "We're cool." Steve said sitting up.

"So where were you born?" Tony asked. "Actually I was born here in New York." Steve said shifting on the couch. Not many people knew much about him. He usually didn't stay in one place long enough to tell people more than just the basic stuff. "How old are you?" Tony asked. "18." Steve said wondering why Tony was asking him all the weird questions. "This may seem silly but what's your favorite color?" Tony asked. "What is this 21 questions?" Steve asked looking over from the television. "I just want to know about you that's all." Tony replied shrugging. The duo sat in silence watching whatever channel Tony had decided on. "Blue." Steve said absentmindedly. "What?" Tony asked surprised. "Blue. My favorite color's blue."

…

Thor was glad to be home. Today had been a good day. He tried to make the best of things and look at the positive side of things. He loved school. He loved most things and mostly everyone. He walked in through the front door of his home. He lived with his Aunt Sigyn. After his parents had sent him to America after an incident that occurred with his brother that he didn't like to talk about.

He walked through the living room and into the kitchen where he found his Aunt preparing dinner. "Hey." His aunt greeted him. "Hi." He said leaning against the counter and grabbing a piece of fried chicken out of a bowl. "Don't eat that you'll ruin your dinner." She said smacking his hand away. "You know me I have the appetite of a grizzly bear." Thor said biting into the piece. "How was your day?" She asked placing another piece of chicken into the frying pan. "It was good. There's a new girl that is nice." Thor said wiping his hands on his jeans. "How was yours?" Thor asked. "It was good. Your brother got in today, I picked him up and he's somewhere in the house." Sigyn said not turning her attention from the pan.

"Oh joy." Thor said sarcastically. "Be nice. He's still your brother after all. It doesn't matter what happened in the past." Sigyn said sending him a glare. He turned away and threw the chicken bone into the trash can. Thor honestly loved his brother. He was still touchy on the unspeakable event. He hadn't spoken to Loki in years since it had occurred. "I will Sig but if he pulls any of his usual crap I can't promise that I won't kill him." Thor said walking into the living room. He scanned the space Loki wasn't there. He peered through the sliding glass back door and saw Loki sitting underneath a tree reading a book. Thor walked through the door and made his way outside. "Hey." Thor said walking toward where Loki was sitting. Loki didn't look up at him. "How was your flight?" Thor asked leaning against the tree Loki was sitting under. "Was it good?" Thor asked trying to get Loki to talk. Loki was still not replying to Thor. "Would you talk to me please?" Thor asked. "Hello, my flight was fine." Loki said annoyed still not looking up from his book.

"What's your problem?" Thor asked. Loki put the book down with a sigh. "You know what my problem is. You're not my brother anymore so I see no need to interact with you more than necessary." Loki said looking up at Thor. "You'll always be my brother." Thor said sitting down next to Loki. "Don't say that." Loki scooted away. "Why can't you see that even though were not blood related we will always be brothers? We were raised together. You were my best friend, and whether you like it or not I'll always refer to you as my brother." Thor said pulling up clumps of grass out of the ground.

"I've changed. I'm not who I used to be Thor. Nothings like it used to be. I've lost everything I thought I was and there's no getting it back." Loki tried to explain all the thoughts going through his head.

"You know when I was sent here I felt the same way." Thor said patting Lokis shoulder. "It's not the same." Loki said shaking Thors hand away. "Just listen to me." Thor said taking the book Loki had been holding out of his hands and placing it on the grass. "I didn't know anyone here; I didn't know what I was going to do. It took me awhile but I figured it out and I'm sure you will too." Thor said smiling. Loki looked down at the grass. "Boys! Dinners ready!"

…

Iris couldn't look Clint in the eye as he drove her back to the school parking lot. She nodded and uh huh'd everything he said. She couldn't a competent sentence. She knew deep down that what had happened wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Natasha had asked her to find out if Clint was cheating on her, she should've said no and let the whole thing be over with. Everyone knew Clint was a notorious womanizer but Natasha wouldn't hear a word of it without proof.

Clint looked over at Iris. She wasn't too bright and he was sure that he could keep her quiet. As long as Natasha never found out everything would be good. He had to make sure that no one found out about all the other girls he spent time with. It would ruin his reputation. "You know you can't tell anyone about this right?" Clint asked eyeing the road. The streets were empty tonight. They usually were out here anyway. The city was another story, it was always packed, always had a million people trying to get somewhere.

"Uh huh." Iris said not looking over from the window. Clint pulled into the parking lot and up next to Iris's car which was the only one left in the lot. She quickly climbed out and searched her purse for the keys to her car. "I had fun Hun, you should call me sometimes and we can do it again." Clint said leaning over to the passenger's side. Iris slammed the door shut and Clint winced a little at the loud sound. "Uh huh sure." Iris said putting her keys in the door of her car. "Alright bye doll." Clint said pulling away.

Iris got in her car and started it. She knew now she was in a mess she could never drag herself out of.

….

"Sarah dear that nice young man Bob is here to see you." Sarahs mother said from the other side of the door. "Bob?" Sarah asked getting up from her desk and walking to the door. "You know the good looking one you're dating." Her mother explained. She opened the door to see her mother standing there. Her mother was almost never home, and when she was she didn't take the time to learn about new things.

"Bruce." Sarah corrected her mother. "Oh I'm sorry dear apologize to him for me." Sarah made her way down the stairs to the living room where Bruce was standing. She stopped dead in her tracks. He was talking to her father. Thinking of ways to stop their conversation as quickly as possible Sarah rushed over. "So you play any sports boy?" her father asked Bruce. "No he doesn't daddy." Sarah said making her presence in the room know. Bruce nodded. "No I don't, but I'm thinking about trying out for the football team." 'Oh god. You shouldn't have said that we'll be here forever now.' Sarah thought to herself trying to pry Bruce away. "I used to play when I was in high school." Her father said tossing an empty beer can into the trash. "That's nice sir." Bruce said. "Yep those were the days. Well I'll let you skedaddle. I know you don't wanna be talking to an old man like me when you've got my daughter to keep you company." Sarah immediately took the opportunity and practically dragged Bruce up the stairs.

Her mother grabbed her arm as they were about to enter her room and pulled her aside. "Keep the door cracked open." Her mother warned before heading down the stairs. Sarah entered the room and found Bruce sitting in one of the chairs. "Why didn't you just call me if you wanted to see me and I would have met you somewhere." Sarah said plopping down in the chair at her desk.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. She knew that he knew what had happened with Tony. She didn't want to talk about this. She felt so bad for yelling at him over something that really wasn't his fault. The more she thought about it the worse she felt. "What happened with what." Sarah said trying to act like she didn't know what was going on. "You know with what. All people are talking about is your little screaming match." Bruce said tapping his fingers against the desk.

"It's nothing." Sarah said trying to brush it off. "Nothing? That's why people are saying that you were angry and upset and crying. Because it was nothing." He said kicking his feet back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" He asked. "I didn't want to worry you really it's nothing. I started it. I yelled at him. He never even raised his voice; he never did anything to deserve me talking to him like that. I feel horrible about it I do. I don't know how I'm going to face him tomorrow." Sarah explained.

"What about if you go by his place tonight and apologize?" Bruce asked. "I don't know where he lives." Sarah said shaking her head. "I do. I'll go with you, I need to apologize too." Bruce said standing up out of the chair. "Why do you need to apologize? What did you do?" Sarah asked heading out the door. "Nothing….much."

….

Steve was standing outside Tonys house leaning against the door frame. "Thanks for tonight..." Steve said smiling at Tony. "No problem." Tony replied. "I'm sorry I pushed you about your parents earlier." Tony apologized. "Don't be sorry it's honestly not a big deal. I'm sorry I pushed you about your dad." Steve said looking out at the crowded streets. Tony didn't say anything.

"Well I'm going to head home now. I've still got history and English to do, and I advise you get to work on it as well." Steve said walking down the steps. Steve was nearing the garage when Tony called out. "We should do this again sometime. I had lots of fun."

…

Natasha answered her front door. "I'm sorry." A teary eyed Iris said. Natasha brought her into the house and led her to the living room. "What happened?" Natasha asked. She was worried what had happened that had Iris so visibly upset. "It's all true Tasha; everything that all those other girls have been saying is true." Iris said sobbing. Natasha paused a moment to let the information sink in. A collective gaggle of the rumors that had been spreading for weeks filled her head.

"_Isn't he just gorgeous?" "'Oh Natasha I'm so sorry that you're boyfriends a man-whore" "I heard Natalie Ray slept with him." "You know Taylor Makinnies new car? He's the one that bought it for her" "I saw him kiss Rosanne Parks." _ So it was all true. She felt like a fool. She had believed him when he said that everyone was lying. She had taken his work over the words of all the others and he betrayed her.

"What happened." Natasha said sternly. "I'm _soo _sorry." Iris said letting loud a loud sob. Natasha threw her water glass at the wall. She kicked the lamb over. Iris jumped as sparks flew as the blub busted and glass shattered. "Get out." Natasha said storming into the kitchen. She flung pots and pans to the floor. "What?" Iris asked shocked. "Get out!" Natasha screamed hurling a plastic bowl in Iris's general direction.

"Natasha I'm sorry. It's not my fault you're the one who wanted to know the truth. I could have told you what was going to happen but you had to have absolute proof." Iris begged from the living room.

"You could have stopped it. You didn't have to sleep with him!" Natasha screeched throwing another bowl. "What did you want me to do? I thought this was what you wanted?" Iris asked cowering behind a chair. "You could have asked him, or just kissed him. You didn't have to actually sleep with him." Natasha said falling to the floor tears streaming down her face. Iris walked over to the kitchen. "Don't touch me. Get out of my house and never talk to me again." Natasha said kicking at a pot. "You're my friend." Iris said bewildered. "You're dead to me." Natasha said hitting a cabinet door. Iris rushed out of the house. Iris was dead to her. Clint was dead to her. She would show him. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone.

…

Loki sat on the floor in his new room trying to organize his stuff. In front of him was a pile of books. He was trying to decide which ones to put on the small bookshelf in the room and which ones to put in a box in the closet. He continued sorting for several minutes until he heard a loud knock on the door. "Knock knock." Thor said leaning against the open door. Loki rolled his eyes.

"You'd still come in even if I told you not to. So just come in." Loki said. "I just wanted to give this back to you." Thor said walking into the room and holding out the book that Loki had been reading outside earlier to him. "You left it outside and it's supposed to rain tonight. I didn't want it to get wet." Thor said as Loki took the book. "Thank you. That's very nice of you." Loki said smiling as he put the book in the shelf pile. "I know how you love your books." Thor said sitting on the floor next to him. "I'm glad you're here." Thor said picking at loose threads of the carpet. "I can't really say that I am. It is however better than being stuck there with a lie." Loki said continuing to go through the pile of books. "I missed you." Thor said looking up. "I suppose I missed you too." Loki replied. Loki got up and started putting the books from the shelf pile onto the book shelf.

"I never really apologized to you for what I said after….well you know." Thor said still not comfortable with the idea of talking about the incident. "You don't have to apologize." Loki said understanding. It hadn't been Thors fault. After all Loki was the one who had pulled the prank and he deserved the words he got in return.

"No I do. I said some horrible things." Thor said standing up and helping Loki shelf the books. "I thought you didn't like to talk about it. What do you call it 'The unspeakable incident'?" Loki asked.

"I think we should. We never really did talk about why you did it?" Thor said. Loki shelved the last book and sat down on his bed. "You know why I did it." Loki said shaking his head. "I was jealous of you. You were always so different from me. You were their favorite and they obviously liked you more than they liked me." Loki said looking down at the carpet. Thor sat down next to Loki. "That's not true. They did and still do love you very much." Thor said taking Lokis hand. "That's not the only reason." Loki said pulling his hand away. "Then what?" Thor asked confused. "You'll hate me if I tell you." Loki said scooting away from Thors closeness. "I could never hate you. I love you, you know that."

Loki frowned. "I loved you; I still love you more than I should." Loki said refusing to look at Thor. The realization slowly hit Thor. "I..." Thor started but Loki cut him off. "Please let me finish. If I don't say it now I never will." Loki said fiddling with his fingers. "Then it was wrong for me to have those feelings for you because you were my brother so I tried to hate you. I tried to hate you as much as I possibly could so I wouldn't love you. I was never able to hate you though. When I found out that you weren't really my brother part of me was so incredibly happy. But I knew that you would never think of my as anything but your brother." Loki explained.

The room stayed silent for some time. "See you hate me now." Loki said interpreting the silence as the worst possible outcome. "I can't stay here with you. I can't be this close to you." Loki said standing up. He picked up a duffle bag and walked to the closet. Thor watched in awe. He loved Loki much the way Loki had just confessed to loving him and he couldn't let him leave.

"I'll stay at a hotel until I find….." Loki started but felt Thor behind him. "Will you please move." Loki asked plucking clothes from their hangers and shoving them into the bag. "I can't let you leave. It would kill me." Thor said placing a hand on Lokis shoulder. Loki spun around.

"What do you mean you can't let me leave? I can do…" Loki started arguing but was cut off by Thor kissing him. Loki was stunned and it took him a second to realize what was happening. Taking it as a sick joke he quickly pulled back. "You talk far too much." Thor said pulling Loki into a hug. Loki pushed against Thor trying to get free but Thors hold was too strong.

"Why can't you see I love you so much? I always have." Thor said. Loki stopped fighting when he realized his feelings were reciprocated. "I used to want to be around you all that I could. I knew I could never be with you because you were my brother and it would be wrong so I compensated by being with you as much as I could." Thor said taking Lokis bag and setting it on the floor.

"Mother and Father told me long before they told you that you were adopted. It was before the prank war was began and I'm afraid as a result of me trying to tell you that I loved you it did begin." Thor explained.

"And then things escalated the way they did and I was forced to leave. It broke my heart to leave you but I had no choice. And now all the sudden you're here and I finally have a chance to be with you." Thor said running his hands through Lokis hair.

"I love you." Thor said before pulling Loki close to him. "As do I you." Loki replied.

…

Big update. Haven't updated in a long time. Some parts I'm happy with some I'm not. I started my college classes last week and have had no time to write. Hopefully I'll get some more time in soon.


	16. Chapter 16

I haven't updated in forever. Ugh. College is crushing my creative spirit and killing me slowly. The only thing that motivated me to update is my super awesome hippie writing teacher. He's awesome and I told him that I lack inspiration and motivation to write and he told me I just have to steam power through it and not censor myself.

….

The next day at school everyone was on edge. Steve found out that his locker was conveniently placed near the rest of his new friends. It was 7:45 and he had arrived a few minutes earlier and was waiting on the rest of the group.

When Tony came through the doors Steve swore he could see flashing lights. Tony neared his locker and smiled at Steve. "Good morning sunshine." Tony said brightly. "Morning." Steve said chuckling. Steve leaned back against the row of brightly colored lockers. "Not a morning person huh?" Tony asked pulling his sun glasses off and sticking them in the now open locker. "You could say that. I didn't really sleep well last night." Steve said running a hand through his hair. Tony closed the locker and twisted the dial resetting the combination. "Huh, I'm sorry." Tony mumbled. "It's not your fault. This place is just new. It'll take me a while to get used to it." Steve said smiling brightly. Tony nodded.

Steve looked around the crowded hallway. This was his life for the next year, he may as well get used to it. He was brought out of his analysis by a loud sound. He cringed at the sound of the heavy metal locker door slamming. He had a pounding headache. "Well if it helps Jarvis rarely does much the first couple days." Tony said moving next to Steve. Steve nodded.

…

Natasha was a girl with an objective. Todays objective; kill Clint Barton. Ever since last nights "experiment" she'd been fuming. She couldn't believe it. She supposed it was partly her fault for _wanting _to know what was going on. But hell that didn't mean Iris had to sleep with him.

She thought back to all the rumors that had been whirling around. She wondered how many of them were true. Just thinking about it made her sick. She walked into the school determined to make them all pay. Steve and Tony were already there. They were smiling and talking animatedly about something. Part of her wanted to punch them. They were happy, and she was drowning in a pool of her own misery.

She shook the thought out of her head. They were her friends, she could never hurt them. She twirled the dial on the lock lazily. She felt the eyes staring at her back but she wouldn't turn around. She grabbed her science book and slammed the locker loudly. The noise brought even more people to stare at her. She turned around and looked at the faces. Some whispered things she couldn't hear others had that sad sympathetic look they'd been giving her for months now. The only difference was that now she knew what that look had meant.

She looked down at the watch on her wrist. 7:50. She looked around the crowded hallway. A look of disgust came across her face. She wouldn't let Clint do this to her, she didn't want anyones sympathy. She wasn't just a diva she was _**THE**_ _**DIVA. **_ She stalked off toward the silence class. Right past Steve and Tony, right past everyone. Her heels clicking angrily with every step.

…

Bruce pulled his car to a stop outside of Sarahs house. He looked at the big white house that had more than enough lights on. He was running late this morning it was already 7:30 and the ride to school would take almost 20 minutes. Bruce honked the horn. He waited a minute and looked down at his watch before honking it again. Sarah rushed out of the house stopping at the door to push her cat back inside.

She climbed into the passenger's seat and sat her messenger bag down on the floor. "Hi." She said brightly. "Hi." Bruce replied speeding off as soon as Sarahs door was closed. "Sorry if I'm going a little fast." Bruce said looking at the speedometer. Five miles above the speed limit wasn't much. "I'm running late. I over slept this morning and I can't be late for class." Bruce explained. Sarah nodded. She understood. She was never late; she always preferred to be there 5 or so minutes early to every class.

"So….are you glad that you apologized last night?" Bruce asked never taking his eyes off the road. Bruce had finally convinced Sarah to go apologize to Tony last night instead of things being all awkward this morning. While they had been there Bruce had apologized too. He dreaded having to apologize to Steve this morning though. Sarah nodded. "I just feel horrible about what I said. I mean that's not me, I never say things like that."

The rest of the ride to school was a peaceful, quiet one. Bruce liked the fact that he didn't have to try super hard to keep their relationship going; it just seemed to come natural. As planned they arrived in the school parking lot at exactly 7:50. Inside the school the hallways were crowded as usual. Sarah hugged him and went on to the science lab. Bruce spotted Tony and Steve and walked over to them.

"Steve can I talk to you?" Bruce asked. Tony glanced over at Steve with an un-amused look. "Sure." Steve replied. "What? He jumped all over you yesterday and now you're acting like he didn't almost kick your ass for nothing?" Tony asked angry and flabbergasted. "It's fine Tony." Steve said turning to Tony. Tony briskly walked off to the other side of the hall where Clint was standing.

"So, here to yell at me some more?" Steve asked. He knew that yesterday things had blown up way out of proportion and what he said was just meant to be a joke. Bruce didn't take it as one. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was angry with Tony and I should have never treated you that way." Bruce said apologetically. Steve just smiled and patted Bruces shoulder. "Really don't worry about it we all have our days when we get a little angry."

…

Clint was in an extremely good mood this morning. Yesterday had gone great, Natasha was still clueless, and he had the world on a string.

He strode into the school, cocky as ever. He made his way past the gathered groups to his lockers. Then he heard it; a whisper. He glared at the direction he heard it come from and the group immediately stopped talking, dis banned, and went their separate ways. He continued down the hall until he reached his locker.

Bruce and Sarah passed him. Clint turned to look at the duo. Bruce would kill him if he ever even attempted to hit on his girl. And he rather liked living.

Clint heard Tony from across the hall. He had no clue what had gone on yesterday but apparently whatever it was it was big. Tony sighed and flopped himself against the locker next to Clint. Clint and Tony had been friends for a long time now. They got along smashingly, being that they were both huge womanizers. "What happened yesterday?" Clint asked pulling his science book out and slamming the door. "Nothing I care to talk about." Tony said grumpily. Clint laughed. He supposed he'd find out soon enough, no one in this school could keep their mouths shut. "What happened with you?" Tony asked smirking. See no one could keep their mouths shut. "Nothing I care to talk about."

…

"Come on we only five minutes until the bell rings." Thor said pulling Loki through the doors of the school. Loki shook his head and laughed. The crowd turned to look at them. Thor tightened his grip on Lokis hand. "I want to introduce you to my friends." Thor said excitedly. "What if they don't like me?" Loki asked pulling his hand out of Thors death grip, Thor sometimes forgot that Loki was smaller than him. "They'll like you because I love you." Thor said smiling brightly. "Now come on."

Loki begrudgingly walked behind Thor. "Hello friends." Thor said. You could literally hear the sunshine dripping from his voice. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Tony asked kicking the heel of his shoe against the tiled floor. "I told you my brother arrived yesterday." Thor explained motioning to Loki.

"Say hello Lokin." Thor said patting Lokis back. "Hi." He said neutrally. Thors friends introduced themselves. The large one whose name was Bruce lead him towards their first class. "I figured since it's your first day you'd want to get there a little early and the bells just about to ring." Bruce explained while showing Loki the way to the science lab. "Yes thank you." Loki said politely. When they arrived at the classroom Bruce walked in and over to a large round table where two girls were already sitting. He walked behind him and over to the table. "Here you can sit with us." One of the girls said pulling out a chair.

Loki froze in place. He knew her. She smiled at him and he doubted that she remembered him. She was the only girl Loki had ever felt anything for, the one from so long ago…..Sarah.

….

Super super short but I wrote this during my hour break in between classes. I just needed to update something.


End file.
